A Prisoner of War
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: Sarah is now a grown woman with a normal life, until she is dragged back into the Goblin King's world. Since the elves need a way through the Labyrinth to take over the goblin kingdom, they need to find the person who once defeated it. Now, the Goblin King has no choice, but to protect Sarah or risk his kingdom's safety. However, nothing is simple when war is on the verge.
1. Chapter 1

**No one, but the enemy belongs to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah Williams was brushing her long, brown hair for the night while staring absentmindedly in the mirror before her. Tomorrow she had a full day of work at the news station and tonight she had just gotten in a heated argument with her boyfriend, who had yet to call her. Well, she was thirty now and was ready to kick another man to the curb. With a heavy heart, the woman placed her wooden hairbrush on the desk, turned off the lamp's light, then headed for bed. Trying not think about her boyfriend, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

It felt like ten minutes had passed when her window flew open and a gust of wind blew her long, violet drapes around.

The woman's eyes snapped open and before she could do anything, a hand was slapped over her mouth. She tried to scream and kick to fight back as an arm wrapped around her waist, hauling her out of bed to her feet. Then her fearful eyes met the reflection in the mirror and standing behind her was a man with long, black hair dressed in leather with pale eyes that were colder than the night's air.

He released her mouth and flicked his hand to the right, opening a strange, dark portal.

Seeing that he was not human, Sarah knew one person, and one person only, who would get her out of this mess. Closing her eyes, she screamed like a scared child, "I wish that the Goblin King would save me!"

For the first time in fourteen years had she wished upon such a name. Over those long years, memories of the Goblin King and his world had slowly faded and they were nothing, but a child's dream to her. Now when in doubt as a grown woman, she had called upon him once more, but this time, to save her life like a princess from a fairy tail.

The man gave a sneer, dragging the poor woman to the portal, until they both froze, staring at the mirror as a barn owl landed on the windowsill. Sarah gave a brief smile of awe as the owl changed into a familiar man. Her captor snarled with anger and before she knew it, she had a dagger to her throat. He roughly spun around to face the other man, but he was gone.

Sarah's heart was slamming in her chest, then jumped at a sickening sound of a body being slashed. The dagger slightly trembled before falling with a clatter on the wooden floor as the stranger collapsed behind her and the portal was closed. _It's just a dream,_ she told herself. She slowly turned around, finding a familiar face with dramatic, blond hair. She silently watched him scrapping his sword's blade on the dead man's clothes, before sheathing it. He raised his head to her, staring at her with features that had never been touched with age. "Jareth," she whispered.

Jareth, the Goblin King, had a cold and emotionless gaze that was locked on her, trying to ponder what had just occurred. "Sarah." His voice was dry and cold just as she faintly remembered it.

"Thank you," she simply murmured, still puzzled at his sight. "For saving me."

"Your wish is my command," he coldly stated, staring at her with uneven pupils. Then he turned around to the dead man behind him. "I see that they are coming for you."

The woman looked at the man, laying dead on his stomach as dark liquid was leaving the body from the neck. "Who is he?"

"An elf. His people have announced war on my kingdom."

"An elf? War?" she repeated, now looking at the King with confusion. That's when she thought about the sword at his hip– something that he had not had before. She also remembered that he wore a long coat when they had first met, but this time, he was not. Instead he wore his typical white, loose shirt with a black vest and his pants were now black and leather. She studied his face and saw the cold anger and frustration… The look of a man who was planning and thinking. Never had she seen him so ready for battle, so ready to fight to the death. Instead of being a nonchalant, puzzling, mystical man, he was a king defending his land and was more dangerous than before.

"Yes." Jareth turned his gaze to the open window. "Now why do they want you?" He quietly asked himself, looking back in the human's eyes with wonder and puzzlement. His boring gaze was not removed from her as he stepped forward to her, until his eyes slightly grew in realization. "Oh, now I see. They want you because you are the only one that solved the Labyrinth. They know about you." His eyes narrowed.

Sarah gave a small swallow. "Are you sure?" She meekly asked, not wanting to be dragged into a war for any reason. She was a newscaster for a radio station for God's sake! Not some child wanting adventure or danger of any sort!

"Why else would they try to kidnap you?" He questioned, not even blinking. "They will do anything they can to get at my city's doors and the way to do that is to go through the Labyrinth. The way," he stepped closer with his face mere inches away from her own, staring into her eyes as his voice dropped, "that you know." The two stared at each other for a few seconds before he turned away, walking to her closed door. "We need to get you to safety."

"I'm not going with you," she stated. "I am not going back there. Good luck with your war, but–"

"Your life is in danger," he roughly interrupted, whipping his head to her, staring at her with his typical cold gaze. "Not only that, but you're the only living being with knowledge on how to defeat my Labyrinth. If the elves get their hands on you, they will break you to the point where you tell them everything. I am not risking that for my kingdom!" He threw the door open, revealing the view of the Labyrinth with the King's castle in the middle. "Now please come with me, Sarah, or I will have to use force you."

Not trusting this man's force, Sarah reluctantly nodded. "Very well." She then looked down at her purple pajamas, then back to him. "Can I at least get dressed first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Now dressed in jeans and a red shirt with sneakers, Sarah sat at a long, wooden table in the throne room, trying to fight sleep as she wanted to hear more about the war. "So what's going on with the elves?" She asked Jareth, who was looking out a nearby window with his hands behind his back. She always thought that elves were supposed to be shorter than humans, but the elf who had tried to capture her was almost as tall as the King. Not only that, but she always believed that they were supposed to be a nice and peaceful race like in the Lord of the Rings with the elegant robes and riches around them– Not a race that would cause wars.

"They want power," he simply answered. "They want to rule."

She studied him. "But why? How far is their kingdom from here, anyway?"

"Not far. Less than two day's walk. But to answer your first question," he turned around and approached her with his hands behind his back. "They are a powerful race."

She blinked. "So how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Until this war is over."

"But it hasn't begun!" She cried. "And I want no part of it when it does. I know that they want me, but I can't stay here when they do come. I have to get back home. I have a family and a boyfriend."

He stared at her like she was dumb. "The elves are planning their attack as we speak since their plan with you failed. I am not going to send you home for you own wellbeing. I am doing this to protect you, Sarah, and if you do get captured, you're on your own since I won't be able to save you." He then narrowed his eyes as if questioning her sanity. "Why did you call me to save you in the first place?"

The human gave a small shrug and truthfully answered, "You were the only one I could think of." She yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. "Excuse me."

Jareth stared at her, unamused. "I believe that you need sleep. Servant!" The King called, snapping his gloved fingers and a goblin ran into the room in rags. "Take Sarah to a bedroom."

The goblin grabbed her hand, yanking her arm as the woman merely followed, mentally cursing the Goblin King, the war, the elves, and everything in this world.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room, causing Sarah to stir. She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around the large, stoned room that needed a good cleaning and dusting. The bed was the only piece of furniture and was dusty with old covers. The woman got out of the old bed, put her shoes on, then walked to the wooden door in front, opening it to a hall. Not knowing where she was since she barely remembered going to sleep, she took a right and started wondering around. When she would come across guards, she would ask for directions to the throne room.

After three minutes, she arrived to her distention, only to find Jareth casually sitting on the throne with one leg on the arm, slowly tapping his black riding crop on his boot. His eyes were locked before him, staring, thinking, planning, and when he noticed her, he gave her a glance of acknowledgment. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you," she gently answered, walking around the messy pit to approach the blond King. "How about you?

"Fine." He stood up, whipped his crop behind his back, and slowly approached her. His gaze were not taken off her for one second. "I know that this is difficult for you to stay here against your will, but I am not willing to risk you giving away valuable information about the Labyrinth in any shape or form," his voice was low. "Also, I assume that you enjoy living."

She stared at him, puzzled by his words. He almost seemed to care about her in that brief moment. She didn't know if he was doing all of this to protect her, his kingdom, or both. He makes it sound like he just wants to worry about his kingdom and just wants her to worry about her life. In a sense, he was right. It's not like she wanted to be here and Jareth didn't want her here, either. "But I just found your castle on a whim. I also had help."

"You know how to defeat the Labyrinth," he stated, voice dropping dangerously low as he leaned forward, then stood up straight. "Also, I do wish to make your stay a bit more… comfortable." He swung the riding crop over his shoulder, giving her a small, false smile. "I assume you want to see your old friends like Hoggle again?"

The name made her instantly smile, remembering her old, goblin friend. "Yes. I'd like that very much!"

He held out a hand, summoned a crystal ball in his palm, and with a quick flick of the wrist, he handed her a peach. Seeing her uncertainty at the fruit, he chuckled. "It's nothing like last time. Just close your eyes and bite into it– It'll take right to your friend."

Gingerly, Sarah took the peach, gave the King another uncertain glance, then did what she was told. When she slowly opened her eyes with a piece of sweet peach in her mouth, she found herself standing beside a green hedge under the cloudy sky.

"35," a nearby voice said. "36…37…"

Smiling at the sound of the familiar voice, she dropped the peach, walked around the corner and found a familiar goblin spraying fairies like when she first met him. "Hoggle!"

The goblin lowered the pump, turned around and immediately, his blue eyes grew. "Sarah?"

The woman ran to her old friend, giving him a tight hug. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"Sarah?" Hoggle gasped. "Wha-What are you doing here? It's been years! Did you wish your brother away again?"

She stood up, releasing her friend with a smile. "It has and no, I did not wish my brother away." She frowned. "An elf tried to kidnap me, but Jareth saved me. Now he's keeping me here for my safety."

"The elves? They know about you?" Worry washed over her friend's eyes.

Sarah nodded. "Jareth believes that it's because I defeated the Labyrinth once and the elves think I can do it again so they can use me to get to the castle."

The goblin shook his head in disbelief, setting the pump aside. "I can't believe it, but," he gave a heavy sigh, bowing his head with a small shake, "I can't be blame Jareth either. The elves are dangerous and they will stop at nothing to take over this kingdom." He looked her in the eyes. "Jareth may be cruel, but the Elven Queen, Nalth, is ruthless. It will be a bloodbath when they arrive here and Jareth won't surrender, meaning his death. When the elves are in control, every living goblin will be turned into a slave." Hoggle looked up at her with worry. "I'm sorry that you are in the middle of this, Sarah, but you have to get Jareth to send you home."

Worry and confusion was starting to get ahold of her. "Why do they want to take over _this_ land? What has happened to cause the bad blood?"

Hoggle sadly shook his head. "I don't know."

Seeing there was more to it than what the King had told her, she started to turn to leave. "I'm sorry, Hoggle, but I have to talk to Jareth." Just as she turned around, she bumped into the blond man, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Jareth causally questioned, gaze locked onto her once more. Before she could say anything, he turned around and started to walk. "Follow."

Sarah looked at her friend as she obeyed. "I'll see you soon, Hoggle."

The goblin gave a small wave as if he didn't know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appologize with the confusion of chapters. That was a complete mistake!**

* * *

Sarah followed the Goblin King through the same entrance that she had use before, but instead, they took the left. Since he had crystal balls for eyes, she wasn't surprised that he knew that she needed to talk to him. "So," Jareth began, breaking the silence as he was taking the lead. "What was it that your friend told you about?"

"That the elven leader is a queen," she answered, walking over fallen branches. "And that she is ruthless."

He stopped in his tracks, turned around to her, and looked down at her with perplexed eyes. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to know more about her. I know you know more about her and since I'm staying here because of her, I have the right to know." Dread entered her heart. "Her army is more powerful, isn't it?"

His gaze looked passed her as if not wanting to admit anything.

His silence made her almost anxious and quietly asked, "You don't stand a chance against her, do you?"

He locked eyes with her again. "She has the upper hand of a better army, yes," he quietly hissed, "but I have the upper hand of the Labyrinth." He spun on his heel and carried on his way.

The woman trotted to keep up, now curious about this Queen Nalth. "But has she won battles before? I mean, is she known for conquering kingdoms?"

"No, but her ancestry is." He took a sharp right into an illusion wall with the woman following at his heels. "She is just another generation of elven rulers," he explained as they stepped into the garden portion of the Labyrinth and headed straight, making some turns around corners. "And if she does conquer my kingdom, it would be her first."

"But why yours? There are others, aren't there?"

"Somewhere." He took a sharp left.

The woman's curiosity was growing. "So why yours? Is there bad blood between you two or are you just the closest to her?"

"Both."

She roughly sighed. "Jareth, can you please just tell me? I'm in the middle of this and I have the right to know. She's after me, isn't she? My life is in danger because of her."

The King slowly came to a halt and turned to face her with a factual gaze. "Actually, it's your fault that you defeated the Labyrinth."

"I had to save my brother!"

"Again: Your choice." He gave her a smile, then carried on his way.

The woman continued to follow. "Was it something that you did to make her angry?"

Jareth stopped again and turned to her as if mildly offended. "What made you think I started this?" Before she was able to speak, he sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Very well. Since I can tell that you won't stop pestering me, I will tell you. Not only that, but you are right: You do have the right to know." He took a breath, folding his arms. "I was… betrothed to Queen Nalth and I called it off. Now she wants to take over the kingdom that she was once meant to rule." He gave her a tight smile.

Sarah's mouth dropped and eyes grew. "You were in _engaged_ to her and you ended it?" If she had a fiancé did the same to her, she would be pissed too!

"It wasn't my choice," he stated, annoyed. "It was an arranged marriage."

That caught her off guard. "Arranged marriage? How old were you?" She quietly asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Human wise: Sixteen."

"And you were able to call off the wedding?"

"I became king when I seventeen, a year before the wedding, so I called it off. She didn't get to become queen only twenty years ago your time."

The young woman looked at him at him with wonder, not quite understanding what he saying about human time. "If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you in your time?"

"145."

She blinked in awe. He seemed like that he was no older than 35! "Whoa."

Jareth smirked at her reaction. "Impressive, isn't?"

"No kidding." She then shook her head, wanting to get back on the subject. "So you said that you had an arranged marriage and that you became when you were sixteen. I assume that you had a family?" She didn't know what kind of family he had, but he looked completely human. She had wondered about that when she had first met him, but she had more oppressing matters to deal with at that moment.

His smirk faded as he explained. "The king before me had died, so I took over."

"Was he your father?"

"Something like that, but that's for another time." He turned away, continuing to walk.

Seeing that it was a sore subject, Sarah just accepted it. She was about to continue to fallow, until a familiar orange creature caught her eye. Turning to her right, she found large beast lumbering from her. "Ludo?"

The creature turned around and immediately, his brows perked. "Sarah?"

The woman grinned and ran to her large friend, hugging him. "Ludo! I missed you!"

She didn't notice that Jareth was already gone.

* * *

Since he no longer had to lead the girl– No. The _woman_ – to the castle, the King just appeared to the throne room and upon arrival, he took a deep sigh of annoyance and kicked a tankard aside as he made his way to the throne. It was more… fun when the guards were in here with him. Since he had to prepare for the war, he had to triple his guard, giving them no time to rest. He flopped on the throne, kicking a leg up and started to think about Sarah once more.

Jareth had fallen in love with her by the time she had completed the Labyrinth and actually had _hoped_ that she was going to stay with him. Needless to say, when she turned him down, it broke his heart. For many years he had not loved nor have been loved. Now, she was back, this time as a beautiful, young woman. He tried to keep the feelings down for her to spare disappointment and false hopes, but still had it for her. He still wanted her, but she was not his to have. She made it perfectly clear before and this time, well, there was no sense in getting his hopes up.

Jareth placed his hands together and then pulled them away, summoning his trusty, crystal-handled riding crop. He twirled the crop between his gloved fingers as his mind continued to think about the woman. How she still had the power to mock him…

He then summoned a crystal ball in his hand to keep an eye on the woman, who had been gone for fifteen minutes. However, instead of being lost, she had returned to her goblin friend along with the hairy beast. The Goblin King smirked with amusement. This was the happiest he had seen her since she had arrived. Just as he was about to dismiss the crystal, he noticed that something had caught the woman's attention, then eventually all of their attention.

The King sat up, staring at the crystal with grim curiosity.

Then the trio started to run for the gates of the Labyrinth in distress.

He dismissed the crystal, jumped to his feet up, then briskly walked out of the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going fine as Sarah and her two friends were enjoying each other's company as if the time had never passed, until two elven soldiers approached them with swords drawn. Two goblin guards that were posted at the gate saw the action and came running with spears drawn, giving the trio time to run inside. Hoggle slammed the doors behind with his blue eyes large with fear. "Those were elves. What are elves doing here?"

"We have to tell Jareth," Sarah stated, not wanting to stand around a discuss about the intruders. Jareth said that they were after her and now she nearly placed her friends in danger. He had to know.

"How? I don't want to do all that walking again like last time!"

Then there was a pounding on the gates, causing the three to jump back.

"I'll take that there are elves," a smooth voice stated behind.

They all turned around to the Goblin King who had a sword at his hip with his eyes locked on the doors behind them. "Hogwart–" "Hoggle!–" "Take Sarah and go. Creature, you go the other way. Unfortunately, you'll just slow them down. I'll take care of them."

Before Sarah could say anything, Hoggle grabbed the her hand and ran to the left as the beast lumbered in the opposite direction. "I'll see you soon, Ludo!" Then she couldn't help, but look back as the King drew his sword, gestured the gates open, causing the two elves to stumble in. She looked ahead of herself to see where she was going as she heard swords clashing against one another. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's going to be fine!" Hoggle cried out of panic. "I heard he's an excellent fencer."

She looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Well, he's the king, isn't he?"

Recognizing the fallen branch that she and Jareth had passed, she made a sharp turn into the wall with the goblin behind her, took a right, then another sharp left– Entering the garden. She looked behind, seeing that no-one was following, she slowed to a stop, panting for air. "Jareth better be okay…"

"He has to be," Hoggle grumbled, gasping for air. "Or that Nalth will be in charge and I personally prefer Jareth over her!" He looked around in wonder. "How did you know that this turn was here?"

"Jareth showed me."

"Huh." He folded his arms, studying her, unamused. "You and Jareth are becoming best pals, aren't you?"

She scoffed at those words since the King wasn't the easiest person to get along with. "Please. I don't enjoy being stuck with him." Then added, "No offense to him."

"None taken."

She turned around to find an emotionless Jareth with his sword sheeted and a large bloodstain on his left shoulder along with a tear in the white fabric. An elf certainly managed to get a good slice in, but hopefully he got worse.

"That was quick…" Hoggle murmured.

Sarah stared at the wound. "You're hurt."

"Nothing awful. One is dead and the other is a prisoner, who I will now attend to. Not only that, but they killed two guards." He walked passed them, heading to the castle.

Concerned, Sarah began to follow him with Hoggle at her side. "I'm sorry about your guards, but you are going to get that looked at, aren't you?"

He glanced back at her, puzzled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She gave a small shrug. "Just concerned." It was true. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. "Also… Thank you."

Jareth slowed to a stop, turned to her and genuinely replied, "You're welcome." Then carried on his way.

* * *

The trio took an eight minute shortcut to the castle where Jareth wanted the human to meet someone just in case of any injuries or illness since they didn't know how long she was going to stay for. Agreeing, Sarah followed him to the alchemy room on the main floor of the castle with Hoggle at her side.

"The one you're going to meet," Jareth began as they neared an average-sized wooden door on the right of the dimly lit hall, "is the alchemist of the castle. Her name is Altha and she is, well, you'll see." He opened the door to a small room with herbs hanging from the low ceiling and bookshelves stalked with bottles of strange liquids and ingredients. The scent of strong herbs was enough to make Sarah wince.

"Hello, Your Majesty," a croaky voice of an old woman greeted, who was standing by a fire pit, string a pot on the right. She was not a goblin, but a being that was a little shorter than Sarah, had grey-blue skin, and was dressed in an old, dark-green dress with a brown hat over her head. The alchemist looked at her guests and her amber eyes narrowed at the sight of the King. "What in the gods' names did you get yourself into?" The elder approached him with wonder, studying the wound.

"Elves."

Her wrinkled face would've paled if she was human by the way she looked at the King. "In the Labyrinth?"

"Close. They got through the gates and killed two of my men."

The elder shook her head as she walked to one of her shelves on the far wall. "Sit and I don't like more than two people in my chambers."

Sarah turned to her friend with disappointment. "Sorry, Hoggle…"

Hoggle waved a hand, already turning to leave. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be out here." With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Who is this, then?" Altha asked, opening a drawer, pulling out a cloth and a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid, then returned to the King, who was sitting on a stool by the fire.

"My name is Sarah," the woman politely answered with a kind smile. "Sarah Williams."

"Oh, I remember you." The elder gave her an amused smile like a grandmother. "The champion of the Labyrinth."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

Altha turned to him with annoyed eyes. "Not my fault you were cut with a sword." She uncorked the bottle and carefully poured a little bit of the liquid onto the clean rag. "Shirt."

He removed his vest and shirt, revealing a thin and pale body with the strange, golden amulet around his neck, glimmering in the fire's light. The two-inch cut on his shoulder was deep and still bleeding. "The elves are getting more nerve," he quietly announced as the healer gently cleaned the wound.

The thought of putting her own friends' lives in danger shook Sarah to the core. If Jareth hadn't shown up when he did, she didn't want to think what would've happened. Maybe some more guards would've shown up? Either way, if something that was to happen again, she needed to be ready because next time, Jareth probably wouldn't be able to get there in time.

The alchemist sighed, "I'm glad that you didn't marry her."

"I would rather have poisoned myself," Jareth dryly murmured, then smirked at Sarah.

Sarah gave a small smile and shook her head, catching his humor.

The alchemist corked the cleaning solution and placed it on the stoned floor beside her. She patted her dress as if looking for something, then snapped her fingers in remembrance. Spying what she wanted on the shelf across the room, she held up a hand and a spool of black stitching and a needle started to levitate off the far shelf, then drifted towards her, landing in her pale hands. Tying the needle to the stitching, she proceeded to sew the wound. "Thanks to your human body," she began, "it will take five to seven days to heal."

The woman's eyes blinked.

Human? Jareth was– or used to be– a human?

Jareth gave the elder a warning glare, but she didn't notice.

Altha cut the stitching with a sharp claw, tied it, and then stepped back. "Done." She picked up the bottle by her boots and returned to the shelves to put the items away.

The King carefully threw on his bloodstained shirt, draped the vest over his arm, and gave the elder a polite smile. "Thank you, Altha." He walked to the door and opened it for Sarah.

"Any time, Your Highness," she said with a smile. "Do come again."

Sarah blinked at that comment, wondering that was even a proper thing to say for a healer.


	5. Chapter 5

Now in the same, low-cut shirt, but in black, Jareth made his way down to the dungeons at the very bottom of the castle to visit the little prisoner. He ordered the guard to open the wooden door to the dungeons, who silently obeyed. The King stormed into the short hall of barred cells, coming across the only prisoner that the dudgeon had held for many years. "Elf," he barked, approaching the third cell on the left, finding the elf laying on his back on the floor.

The grey-violit skinned elf sat up with long black hair in his bitter, pale eyes that were narrowed with death. "Your Highness," he venomously spat.

"Why did your queen send you?" He emotionless demanded, wanting to get to business.

"We knew that the champion of your Labyrinth is here, so we were sent to look for her." He gave a sneer. "Never would've thought that she would be right in front of us like that."

Just as he suspected.

"Is Nalth planning anything?"

"As if I would tell you."

Jareth stared at him, placing his gloved hands behind his back. "I'll ask again: What is Nalth planning?"

"Your death," the elf answered, not taking his pale eyes off his own. "She will rule this kingdom with or without the girl's help. She has an army that will wipe out your men. Your Labyrinth may be filled with traps, but she will stop at nothing until she sees you dead." The prisoner gave a twisted grin. "If a human did it, so can she."

His words washed over the King's mind like a flash flood and just as terrifying.

Nalth no longer needed Sarah, which met that she was going to have her own way of getting through the Labyrinth. If she brings her entire army, his guards wouldn't stand a chance. Not only that, but he didn't think his traps would be quick enough to catch so many people at once. However, the Labyrinth was huge, but Sarah managed to defeat it less than thirteen hours. Who knows how long or quick it would take an army to complete it _if_ they manage to. Either way, Sarah was no longer the issue, but the matter of time was. If there was going to be an attack, he and his men needed to be ready as war is just on the horizon.

Then a dreadful thought entered his mind: Sarah. She needed to leave before the war broke out.

Without saying a word, he briskly walked out of the prison as the prisoner called, "Long live Queen Nalth!"

Ignoring him, he walked past the guard, and down the hall. Sarah was in more danger than before and if something had happened because she stayed here too long, he would never forgive himself. He was not going to that woman die!

The King calmly, but quickly hurried to the guest chamber's on the other side of the castle, but found it empty. Mentally cursing, he made his way to the throne room where he would hope to gain a plan and to think things over. He was going to send Sarah home right away. Then he froze in his tracks and looked away in realization. He was going to send the woman he once loved away… Again.

He then shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

It was for her safety.

Jareth made his way up the stairs, then stopped at the entryway of the chambers at the sight of Sarah sitting by the window, talking to her friend at her side. For fourteen years her time, he only had fleeting thoughts of her and now at the very sight of her was a weight on his heart… And he was going to send her away by his choice. He did it once, he could do it again. He then briefly smirked to himself– How excellent she was at tormenting him.

The lovely woman then noticed him and stood up to face him. "Jareth, I–"

He held up a hand, approaching her. "You need to go home. Now."

Her eyes grew. "What?"

Jareth made his heart turn cold once more as he stared into her hazel eyes. "Nalth doesn't need you anymore. She's going to find her own way in and when she does, it will be chaos and hell." He broke the gaze from her mocking eyes, then looked back at her. "All you need to do it is to wish me to bring you back or say the words you once used before." Oh, how he would just _love_ to hear the same words that broke his heart the first time…

The woman's eyes were gentle and sincere, just studying him as if thinking what words would be less painful like a merciful dagger. "I want to learn to use a sword."

Hoggle gave a quiet groan of worry behind her.

Jareth furrowed his brows, puzzled. "Pardon?"

"I want to fight along side you." She gave a smile of disbelief. "I'm too far into this war to just give up. That, and I can't just go home wondering what happened to you and the others…" She frowned. "Not when there was something that I could do."

That was exactly the opposite of what he was expecting to hear. He arched a brow, almost questioning the sanity of this woman. "This is a real war. Not a fairy tail where everything is going to be okay in the end." He stared intently. "There will be death and bloodshed. If you stay here, you may not make it out alive." And that was last thing he needed on his conscious.

"I know."

Sarah was always strong-willed and a clever girl, who did not give up on those who she loved. She fought her way through the Labyrinth and could've died a couple of times just to save her baby brother. Now, when she had the chance to live, she chose to stay and risk her life in a battle for a kingdom.

Jareth didn't know if that was stupid or brave.

"Please," she added.

He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to survive when he couldn't. He wanted her to life a long and happy life, but right now, he could not turn her away. If she does fall in battle and he lived, he would never forgive himself. "If you die," he took a small breath at the harsh words, "your death is your own."

She nodded. "I know."

He reluctantly gave a curt nod. "Very well. We may start now if you'd like."


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah and Hoggle followed Jareth to the courtyard in the back of the castle while her heart was nervously pounding in her chest. Never had she held a sword or any form of weapon before and right now, she had no choice in the matter since she refused to leave when a kingdom was in danger.

The King pushed one of the large, wooden doors open and Sarah looked around the stoned courtyard, spotting three training dummies on the left as the sun was still high in the sky. It was going on her second night here and she was going to learn how to use a sword while her boyfriend and family were doing who know what in their world. Did they even know that she was gone or was there some time difference? Maybe Jareth will alter time again…

"Now," Jareth began, closing the door, then walked to the center of the courtyard with her following while the goblin stood safely by the wall, watching. He turned to her with stern eyes of a mentor. "Considering of the time that we may or may not have, we are going to jump into it. You are dealing with a weapon and you will be dealing with life or death situations. It is kill or be killed."

She honestly didn't think of that one before…

"You cannot hesitate to end a life or it will be your own. Are you still willing to do this?"

The human stood strong, not backing out now. "I made my decision."

There was a faint glimmer of disappoint in his blue eyes– Wait. Was one of them grey? "Very well." He unsheathed his sword, feeling the weight and admiring the blade. "Don't think of it has an object," he explained, "but as an extension. It will go where you guide it." He swung it away from her, holding it out to his side as if imagining giving an enemy a warning. He lowered it and carefully offered her the golden hilt with both hands.

Sarah gently took it, feeling the weight; trying to think like the warrior she was going to be.

"It will not serve to just kill, but to defend you. Do not focus on ending your opponent's life, but to save yours as well."

She carefully listened, facing him to let him know.

* * *

The lesson was an hour and in that hour, Sarah had learnt how to handle the sword and how to use it, but tomorrow, it was going to be a longer lesson and more serious. Now the duo proceeded to end the day by actually trying to get to know one another as were walking around the castle and was more pleasant than Sarah had expected. They were relaxed, shared some laughs, and for the first time in weeks, Sarah was actually happy with another man. During the time, the golden amulet around the King's neck kept getting Sarah's attention. "What is that symbol?" she eventually asked. "It's almost like your throne."

Jareth looked down at it with a smirk, then looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Good eye. This," he held up the amulet in his palm, "is passed down from king to king. I'm not sure where the symbol came from, but when my predecessor was dying, he formally named me the next king by placing it around my neck."

She looked up at him with wonder. "What was the king before you like?"

"A goblin," he chuckled with a smile, lowering the necklace with a small smirk. "He raised me. He taught me everything I know from fencing to crystals. He was almost like a father to me."

"Altha said that you were human."

His eyes darkened. "I was." His voice had dropped and was colder.

Seeing that she was on sensitive ground, Sarah gently asked, "What happened?"

Jareth took a deep breath. "My mother… wished me away when I was a child."

Those words broke the woman's heart as she just stared at him in horror and disbelief.

The King gave her a harsh glare. "Oh, don't give me that look," he spat. "You did the same to your brother."

"I fought for my brother," she defensively snapped.

He looked away at the truth.

Realization had struck Sarah, causing her to slowly stop walking. "She didn't fight for you…did she?"

Jareth tensed, standing at her side. "No," he coldly answered. "She gave me up. She didn't even say my name and I refused to say it– Forcing the king gave me the name I have today." Before Sarah could open her mouth, he continued, turning his cold, aching gaze to her. "The story was that she had me out of wedlock and couldn't afford me. I remembered it like it was yesterday because when your mother gives you up, that never goes away." He leaded forward, staring directly into her eyes with his voice was low. "Aren't you lucky that your brother doesn't remember you giving him up."

Sarah was puzzled, never thinking of that before.

He gave a bitter smirk, looking ahead of himself. "It's funny… I was actually going to take him under my wing when you were to fail the Labyrinth."

She looked up at him, stunned. "You were going to raise my brother?"

The look he gave her was emotionless and his voice was grim when he asked: "Who else would?"

Not knowing what to say, Sarah just looked away, seeing how close her brother was to being raised as the next goblin king if she had failed. Thank God she saved him…

"But I wouldn't dwell on it," he broke her thoughts in a lighter tone. "You won. He is a human with a sister, who didn't abandon him." There was a dryness in his tone that she didn't like.

Sarah slowly looked back at him. "You wanted to raise him like the former king did with you."

"I could've raised him to be a solider," he dryly replied.

Sarah studied him, knowing he wouldn't.

Jareth was not just a cruel king with a cold-blooded heart– He knew pain, loss, and loneliness. He was cold and cruel at times because that was a shield. She remembered how subtly amused he was while she was running the Labyrinth and how emotionally distant he was. She also replayed how he was silently begging her to stay with him as his eyes were staring at her with hope and how he wanted her to love him and he would be her slave. He was going to give her everything, just for her to be with him and she was only sixteen.

He just wanted someone to love and be loved in return.

* * *

After having a quick dinner in the dining hall that was a simple chicken soup made of the chef, Sarah was still thinking about what she had learnt about the Goblin King only hours ago. He was wished away like she had done with her brother, but instead of being fought for, he was just given up by a mother who supposedly couldn't afford him. His early life certainly wasn't the most pleasant, but at least he had the king to raise him… But she didn't even know how well that was.

Releasing a sigh, she wanted to end the night by taking a bath, so she had went to the throne room and sure enough, there was Jareth– sitting on the throne with a leg kicked up. He was deep in thought as he was gently tapping his boot with a riding crop and eyes just staring ahead of himself. "Um, excuse me," she gently said, "but I was wondering if there was a bath or a shower for me to take."

The King turned to her. "The only one is connected to my room, but you may use it." He stood up and walked passed her, heading to the entry way.

She followed him. "Thank you. Also is there a nightgown or anything that can fit me?"

"I will have something brought over for you."

In silence the two of them walked down the stairs to a long hall, to a right into another set of staircases, then came across another hall, took a right and turned to the first wooden door on the left. The King opened it to a grand bedroom with a four-poster bed; a fire place; and a window with a grand view of the Labyrinth. He even had two bookshelves cluttered with books on the far wall.

"This is your room?" Sarah asked in awe, not expecting anything like it. Considering how unwell kept the throne room and the city is, she expected it to be something similar.

"Surprised?" he chuckled as he led her to another wooden door beside fireplace on the left. "If I wanted things to be clean that would be impossible since goblins aren't the neatest creatures in the Underground." He opened the door, revealing a large bathroom with a bathtub on the right. "Everything you need is here. Fresh towels are underneath the cabinet." He pointed to the wooden cabinet that was beside the sink on the left. "And I will have your clothes ready on the bed." He turned to leave.

Sarah turned to him. "Jareth?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you."

He gave a polite dip of the head, then carried on his way.

They haven't spoken to each other since five or so hours ago after practice since he had told her a snippet of his life. She knew that she owes him a story of her own, but she knew that would only make her closer to the Goblin King. She couldn't do that to him or herself since she already had a boyfriend. However, for the passed three months since they started dating, things weren't going so well with the arguing, but that was another story.

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long she spent in the warm water, just soaking and thinking. It felt like the world had stopped and she was okay with that, until she remembered that she needed to eventually get out. Getting out of tub, she wrapped herself up in a white towel, wrung the excess water from her long hair, drained the tub, picked up her clothes, then made her way to the bedroom. Sure enough there was a white nightgown and a silk robe on the crimson quit. Smiling, she dressed herself and allowed the long dress to fall, making her feel like an elegant princess getting ready for slumber.

Throwing on the robe, she proceeded to wrap her hair in the towel, then made her way to her own room, where she happily slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah was sleeping soundly as she hid her face away from the sunlight that poured into the room, until there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She drowsily called, forcing herself to open her eyes.

"It's the servant," a scratchy voice called. "The King wanted me to bring you fresh clothes and to clean yours."

Sarah blinked, trying to wake up. "Come in."

The door opened to a green goblin dressed in rags and carrying a folded, green outfit. He placed it on the bed and picked up the dirty bundle of clothes that was on the corner of the bed.

"Thank you," she politely said.

The small creature gave her a smile, dipped his head, then left; closing the door behind.

Curious and now awake, Sarah sat up, unfolded the clothing that turned out to be a long, pale-green dress. Not wanting to be rude, she got out of bed, and threw on the dress. It was lean and elegant with short sleeves, and a simple neckline, causing her to smile. The young woman admired herself like a teenager again. The last time she wore something formal was her senior year of prom and it was nice to wear a dress like this again.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Instead of a servant, it was Hoggle muttering to himself in annoyance about not able to take an apple, then stopped in his tracks, staring at her with puzzled eyes.

Sarah grinned at her friend, not forgetting about the dress. "Hi, Hoggle."

"Did Jareth give you that?" He asked, studying the dress.

"He did."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms. "You two really are becoming pals, aren't you?"

She smiled. "You said that last time."

His arms fell to his sides. "It's just strange that you are actually being nice to him after what he put you through. I still don't trust Jareth and neither should you." He waved a warning finger at her. "There's always trick up his sleeve."

Sarah slightly tilted her head with a smile. "You're a such a caring, little goblin."

His blue eye twitched. "Gobl– I'm not a goblin!" he suddenly cried. "I'm a dwarf!"

The woman blinked, never hearing that before. "What? I never knew that."

"How can you not know that?" Hoggle cried, offended. "Do I looked like a frizzy-haired, gremlin that lives in the _Goblin_ City? No! I do not. I'm a _dwarf_. There is a difference!" He placed his hands on his hips, glaring at her.

Sarah giggled, finding humor in his reaction. "Sorry, Hoggle."

"No, you're not!"

"Sarah."

They both turned to the door, finding a serious Jareth dressed in a white blouse; black vest; long coat; and grey pants. His hands are behind his back as his pale eyes were locked onto the human. "We need to train. Now. We may have less time than I thought."

The woman immediately frowned. "What happened?"

"Elves were seen at every entrance of the Labyrinth this morning." He briskly walked away, snapping his riding crop over his shoulder.

The friends traded worried glances, then the woman threw on her socks and sneakers, then hurried out the door to catch up to the King with Hoggle at her heels.

* * *

Within thirty minutes of nonstop training, Sarah's positions and accuracy were getting improving with each swing and strike on the dummies. She felt herself get faster mentally and physically as she was preparing to fight for her life. In the next half hour Jareth had ordered for another sword and in a few minutes, a servant arrived with a sheathed sword.

It was now a match.

The quick-thinking woman foresaw his attacks like he said to and would dodge and block as best as she could. However, if this was a real battle, she would've died many times.

"Better your footing," the King ordered, not taking his pale eyes off her. "It will save you." He came in with a strike.

In that split second, Sarah noticed what he was talking about, causing her to spin to dodge, then tried to strike him, but he blocked.

"You're a quick learner," he dryly commented with a hint of amusement.

She gave a brief smile. Then she saw a glint in his uneven pupils and before she knew it, she was managing to block a couple of full-speed blows, until he was behind her with the sword to her throat. Surprised by his speed and the fact that this was an instant kill, her eyes were wide while she was panting for breath with her own sword lamely at her side.

"Do not let them get behind you," he softly advised in her ear. "There will be nothing that you can do. No chance of survival unless they are merciful– Which they will not be. Also, may I say you look stunning in that dress?" He lowered his sword, released her, and backed away.

Sarah turned to face him with a small smile at the complement. "Thank you."

A sad grew on Jareth's narrow face as he looked at her with almost disappointment like a mentor who sees greatness, but knows the apprentice will never reach to that greatness. "You won't be ready by the time they get here. You should leave while you have the chance, but I know you won't– It's not your nature."

"It isn't," she quietly agreed.

Sarah knew the Labyrinth was the only thing keeping the enemy out, but were quickly getting bold. Jareth already has one prisoner and the next morning, there are warriors at each entrance over the miles of Labyrinth. She didn't know about big the elven queen's army was, but by the sounds of it, it was big and well-armed. Either way, she knew that Jareth was not going to go down without a fight and if things do get bad, then she didn't know what she would do. She had a family to worry about after all.

* * *

After an hour and a half of training, Sarah's left arm was sore. She was laying on her bed, staring at the stoned ceiling; lost in her own mind. The elves were getting bolder and they were on the brink of war. She was trapped here against her will for her own safety like a prisoner of war, but now she was training to be a warrior herself and die like a warrior. Maybe Jareth was right about her returning home, but he continued to train her– To teach her to defend herself in battle. Hoggle told her that if Jareth falls, the goblins and everyone else in the kingdom would be made into slaves. There was too much on the line for her to give up, but was it worth dying for when she had a family at home? Were they worried about her if they noticed that she was gone? Of course they were! It was her family and this was Jareth's battle after all!

Frustrated, she got off the bed and made her way to the door, opening it to her friend, who was about to knock, but made her way passed him. "Sorry, Hoggle, but I have to find Jareth." The woman made her way up the flight of steps at the end of the hall, then made a direct beeline to the throne room where Jareth was as usual. "I need to talk to you."

The King turned his gaze to her with a forced smile. "Anything wrong?"

"How sure are you that you will win this war?"

"Questioning your decision, I see."

She took a small breath. "I have a family and if something happens to me…"

His smile faded. "I can take you back if you'd like." He summoned a crystal ball on the tips of his fingers and held it out to her, but his eyes were saying something else.

"But how will I know if you're okay?" She quietly asked.

"If we're not, then you won't know. If we are… I might send Hoggle to let you know."

Sarah turned away, confused and frustrated with her second thoughts.

"You're homesick."

She turned to him, caught off guard by his statement.

"You're not having second thoughts, but you're homesick." Jareth stood up and dismissed the crystal with a wave of his gloved hand. "You fear that they are worried about you, but don't worry– I can alter time to send you back as if you had never left." He slowly stepped towards her without breaking his gaze. "If I give you a solution that will solve your problem, will you stay here until the last minute?"

She gave him a suspicious glare. "What kind of solution?"

"I'll have it to you by tonight and if you feel that you need to leave, then you can use it." He held up at finger. "But only during the battle."

Seeing that it was fair since she did want to stay for fight along side him, she nodded. "Deal." She started to walked away and gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks again, Jareth." Then she left the room.

* * *

After taking a shower a little after sundown, Sarah was dressed for bed and when she walked in her room, she found a golden necklace with a crystal ball. Afraid to touch the crystal, she just threw the necklace around her neck, tossed her hair over the chain, then crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fifty entrences. The Labyrinth had fifty entrances in total and that was more than plenty for her men to get through. Queen Nalth knew that the Goblin King had a very small army and if her men came in from all sides, he would be overwhelmed. She also was aware that the Labyrinth was filled with traps, but her men were clever and quick on their feet– Jareth would never know what had hit him._

 _A smile formed on the Queen's narrow face as she lowered the report from a messenger hawk– Thinking about Jareth, the Goblin King, falling before her and turning his so-called guards into her little pets. However, Jareth was still a king and needed to be treated as such. She gazed out her bedroom's window with thoughtful, yellow eyes into the west– the direction of the Goblin Kingdom. An execution would suit well for a king's death, but it wouldn't be that easy. He would fight until his dying breath._

 _Nalth gave a small breath as she walked to the nightstand beside her bed, opened the drawer, and carefully pulled out a one by twelve inched, cylinder scabbard. She slowly pulled out the weapon, revealing a round, eight-inched, tri-bladed dagger. The triple blades formed a small corkscrew to make it easier twisting into the victim and had a devious point. Now, if Jareth didn't surrender, she would gladly end his life with this little lovely that_ _was passed onto her by her father– the king who had finally passed over two decades ago._

 _After all, that kingdom was meant to be hers until he broke her heart._

* * *

Jareth wanted to keep Sarah safe. That was his main priority when it came to the woman, so when he made the crystal necklace, he was glad that she'll have a chance to live when the odds were down. Since they were going to fight along side each other, who knows what the outcome of this war will be, but if anyone will live, it will be Sarah. If Jareth was going to die, he wanted to spend as much time with the woman as possible and possibly even kiss her and be hers if given the chance… Even if it was just for a day or two.

However, every time she would speak to him, he was always expecting a dagger behind her back. He always expecting her to say something that would break his hopes of loving her like she had done fourteen years ago. It was only a matter of time before her dagger would come down, but right now, he was not going to let that stop him like how his stitches didn't stop him from training her. For two days he had risked tearing the stitching and if he did, he would get an earful from Altha.

In their next training session that day, he was half paying attention to Sarah's skills as the other half was paying attention to her. She certainly fought better in her casual clothes that she is wearing now, but when she trained in a dress like yesterday, it made her like a princess that would fool anyone with her looks. She certainly was quite a woman in many levels and how he would love to her at his side.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked, not taking his eye off her own as he swung at her and she blocked.

How determined and strong her hazel eyes were…

The young woman gave a brief smile. "I'd like that."

He lightly smiled. "Excellent." He swung multiple times in a row and she smoothly blocked every single one. Either she was a quick learner or luck was on her side.

* * *

Dinner wasn't the most formal, but Sarah was wearing the green dress with her hair pinned back while the King was just dressed in his usual clothing and deep-purple cloak. However, it was like a second date for them while they were relaxed and comfortable; chatting and laughing. Not only that, but Gorza, the head chef, had outdone himself yet again with the roast beef which made the night better, but what really topped it off was that Sarah was enjoying herself. Nothing was held back in their conversations. Nothing was forced and just authentic and for the first time in a long time, Jareth was actually happy.

"So, I know that you have a little brother," the King began with a humorous smile at the obvious fact, "but tell me about the rest of your family." His smile lightly faded into curiosity. He still kicked himself for telling her his life's story, but never had he really told anyone before. It was nice to trust someone enough to say it– Especially when they were human who he could relate to.

The woman smiled at the thought. "Well, I have a father, an uncle on the father's side, and a stepmother. My grandparents on both sides had passed along with my mother."

Jareth blinked and his voice was dry when he asked: "You lost your mother?"

Sarah slowly nodded, turning her gaze to the wooden table. "I lost her with I was fourteen to an accident. My father remarried a year later so Toby and I could have a mother." She bitterly smirked, looking away with a small shake of the head. "She was never my mother, but she is Toby's."

It didn't take a good friend of hers to know that she didn't get along very well with this stepmother of hers and something told him it was just because they were two very different people.

"I'm sorry," he sympathetically replied.

Sarah smiled, shaking her head as she looked back at him with a hint of sadness. "Don't worry about it. It's been–"

"It still hurts you."

She heavily sighed with a nod, averting her gaze once more. "Yeah…"Yeah…"

Even though he doesn't remember his mother, the thought of her always pained him. He just remembered being taken away by a goblin and that was the last time he saw her. Wanting to break away from the heartache, he changed the subject with an attempt of humor. "Anything else in your life that is not as depressing?"

Her smile returned, but it was very uncertain. "I have a boyfriend, but…" She gave a little shrug.

The King slightly tilted his head, wanting to learn more about this lover of hers. "Now why the uncertainty?"

"It's honestly not working out." A smirk of bitter humor formed. "We've been together for three months and all it's been is arguing." Her head perked up. "I mean, that night you came to get me, we had an argument! I'm so sick of it and I can't do it anymore." Her eyes were worn out and frustrated at the thoughts.

Jareth chuckled in agreement. "That certainly is not a good thing to have in a relationship." He slowly frowned. "If I may ask: What made you date him in the first place?"

"He was a nice guy, then when we started dating, he changed. He became more mean and argumentative and I just can't do it. I'm done." She ran a hand through her long, brown hair in distress, releasing a sigh.

He slowly nodded, understanding hidden personalities. He locked eyes with her to get his point across. "All I can say is: Leave him. You don't want that in your life and you don't deserve a man like that." He wasn't thinking that she deserved a man such as himself, but he knew that he would certainly treat her better than most people in her world would.

She nodded. "I am… I am."

A thought then entered Jareth's mind as he rose to his feet, approached the guest with an arm behind his back, and offered her a gloved hand. "Would you care for a dance?"

Sarah looked up at him as if she was trying to deduce his intentions. Then she slowly placed a hand in his own and he led her out of the dining room, took a right to the stairs, and made their way to the empty throne room.

"Just in case something happens, my men know where to find me." He turned to face the woman, took her hand into his own, placed a hand at her waist, and the pair started to waltz. It was nothing like last time since that was actually at a masquerade party with music, but it was still pleasant.

The lovely woman bowed her head with a giggle, then look back at him with a humor-filled smile. "This reminds me the time when you gave me that peach."

"This is nothing like that," he dryly replied, spinning her away, then spun her back into his arms and dipped her. "I don't recall doing that." He brought her back to her feet and back into his arms.

The woman giggled again. "You were always suave, you know that?"

Jareth gave her a small smirk, discovering something. "Are you… _admitting_ a complement? Not only that, but you said _always._ " He arched a brow at her, lightly challenging her words as they waltzed around the small pit in the floor.

Sarah bowed her head with a small shake, then looked back at him, still smiling. "I do admit that I was mesmerized by you when we first danced."

He smirked, liking what he was hearing. "Oh, I remember. You looked so in awe and bewildered as I swept you in my arms." He frowned. "Then you remembered that you had to get out, so you smashed a mirror."

"I had wanted to get out."

"You still broke a mirror."

"Sorry?"

Jareth twirled her twice and spun her back to him with a light smile. "Apology accepted."

Sarah slowly frowned, looking up at him in wondrous hazel eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked her with a heavy heart and answered, "Who knows what fate has in store."

As if he had said words of a lover, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

With a lovesick heart, Jareth placed his hands on her waist and began to hum a gentle tune that was now their music.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was a two-day journey to the Goblin Kingdom and 50 entrances were discovered in the Labyrinth. Queen Nalth's army had been training long and hard for this day to come and she had arranged an audience with them. The young Queen stepped out to the balcony to the courtyard where her army of at least hundred elven warriors stood facing her as the sun was setting. "We have trained for a long time for this day to come," her voice boomed through the walls as fire of war was in her heart. "Our brother also rots in the prison cells and we shall free him! We will leave at dawn to overpower the Goblin City and the castle and free our comrade!"_

 _Her army roared._

 _"The Goblin King doesn't stand a chance against us and he will see the true power of the elves! Our empire will grow with our name going down in the Underground's history for generations to come! King Jareth's head will roll! His goblins will be our slaves! And if the King does not surrender, then I will have the honor of stopping that once human heart of his– Forever!"_

 _"Long live Queen Nalth," the army cheered. "All hail the Queen!"_

 _A sneer of power crept over the Queen's face as her heart was starving for war, itching for the death of the King._

* * *

The first thing Sarah did when she woke up was roll on her back and stare at the ceiling; lost in thought about her feelings for Jareth. The way they danced would make others believe that they were in love, but she wasn't in love with him… She was falling in love with him. Automatically, she placed a hand on the crystal around her neck. He had yet to tell her how to use it, but instead of thinking of it as her key home, she thought of him. For three minutes the young woman was like this; just thinking about Jareth, her family, and her soon-to-be ex.

She then thought of his uneven pupils and different colored eyes; staring at her with an emotionless gaze– Hiding every emotion within his cold heart. Knowing some of his past, she could now see the betrayal and pain he had felt. His heart was guarded and love was foreign to him, but that was something that he wanted more than anything in the Underground. She knew that he was prepared for the worst and yet hoping for the better. If she ever got to have his heart, she knew that every guard that Jareth had will be completely down– Leaving it vulnerable. But he was desperate like he was fourteen years ago to the point he would give her almost anything… It would be hell for him.

He would suffer just to have her love.

If she was manipulative and cruel, she could play with his heart like a puppet on a string and when she had everything that she wanted from him, she could just snip the strings and leave him to fall.

Sarah winced at the thought. She would never be able to do that. Not only to Jareth, but to anyone.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts.

She gave a small sigh of relief, wanting her grim thoughts to end. "Come in," she called, not taking her eyes off the stoned ceiling.

Five goblins poured in the room with pieces of armor in their hands and lined in a row. "Miss. Williams," a charcoal goblin in the middle began in a scratchy voice, "the King has ordered armor for you."

Sarah sat up, staring at them with wonder. "Armor?" She scanned the leather braces; black, torso mail; black pants; leather boots; and a helmet.

"Yes, Miss. If you wish to survive in war, you will need armor."

"Oh, um, thank you."

He dipped his head, placed the armor on the bed along with the others, and left, closing the door behind as quick as they came in.

Sarah blinked at the wooden door for a moment, then to the armor. She received armor? Well, like the goblin had said, how else was she to survive a war without protection? She climbed out of bed, stretched, brushed her hair, then started to dress in the gear.

* * *

Sarah was surprised by how well the mail had fit as if it was custom to her as it was lean and flexible, but it wasn't metal nor leather. Whatever it was, it certainly was durable and suited well. The braces on her forearms were just made out of thick, brown leather as well as the boots and pants. The helmet was just metal. Seeing that she was all set, she tucked the helmet under her arm, walked out of her room just as Hoggle was walking towards her room.

Her dwarven friend's blue eyes grew as he stopped in his tracks. "Sarah?"

She simply smiled as she passed him. "Hi, Hoggle."

He followed at her side, scanning her top to bottom. "Got new armor?"

"Apparently. I'm on my way to see Jareth now."

The two friends made their way to the throne room, only to find a bored Jareth lounging on the throne. When he noticed her, he got to his feet and approached her with a smile. "Ah, I see it fits. How does it feel?"

"Fine."

He frowned, walking around her in examination. "The mail will take almost anything that gets thrown at it. Well, most of it." He stood in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean by _most of it_?"

"It can't take a steel bolt."

In the beginning, Sarah felt like a prisoner being held against her will, but it was for her own safety. Now here she was, getting ready for war like a warrior, who only had a couple of days of training under her belt. She didn't even feel like she was ready for this, but she didn't want to abandon them either. She was dragged into this and she planned on staying until the end. However, was the risk even worth it? Well, at least she just had to keep an eye out for crossbows being aimed at her.

"Now," he began, "would you like to train now or later considering you're already for a fight."

Sarah lightly thought about it and shrugged. "Might as well now, but I'd like to finish getting ready for the day." She wasn't big on training with swords as the first thing in the morning, since she still wanted to eat, do her daily routine of hygiene, and the sorts, but they did have all day to train.

The King walked out of the throne room with the pair following.

* * *

The armor was much more flexible than Sarah had thought as she swung her sword like she was wearing a heavy coat. Not only that, but Jareth had purposely struck her shoulder to test it and she didn't even feel any pain besides the impact. Then they proceed to train and the duo were now getting to know each other's techniques and it was hard to strike a blow. However, as they trained against each other, she noticed that he was growing distant as if in thought. She couldn't help, but try to make eye contact, and when she did, he just stared at her as if trying to make sense of something.

Then after a two hour session, Sarah had permission to take a bath, then when she was done, she found a crimson dress on the King's bed. It was similar to the green one, but had a corset and short sleeves off her shoulders. Right when she opened the door to the hall, two goblins came in the room, picked up her armor, then left. Used to it, the woman continued her way to her room.

"How long must you torment me?"

She spun around, facing a causally dressed Jareth with numb eyes. "What?" She quietly asked, confused.

"I am making a warrior out of you," he coldly stated, slowly approaching her. "You now can predict my next attack and you have yet to beat me. You are a quick learner, but you are not ready for battle. And every time I look at you, I imagine the teenaged girl that saved her brother and now she is a warrior, who plans to die for my kingdom." He stepped forward, causing her to step back until she met the wall and he rested his fist above her head with his gaze studying her. "Then after the war, you plan to return to your home as if nothing happened– You keep my hopes up."

"You never gotten over me, have you?" She quietly, not taking her eyes off his own. She knew that he didn't, but she wanted to hear it for herself. She certainly was falling for him…

Jareth raised his head, took a breath, then looked back into her eyes. "These past three days have been hell for me." His voice was low and tender like he was putting his heart on the line. "You have grown into such a beautiful, lovely woman, who is still strong and independent. Sarah. I ask of you to do what is right for your life. Your life is valuable to others and you deserve a long and fulfilling life. If you stay here, you may die, but…"

The woman felt the same unwanted feeling from last night return to her and murmured, "You don't want me to go."

A strange light entered his unique eyes as he slowly leaned forward to her.

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat, but didn't turn away, allowing him to gently kiss her. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss, until a voice screamed her head: _You are going to go home!_ Sarah immediately turned away, feeling hot with embarrassment, and whispered, "I can't." She forced herself to look him in the eyes with a small shake of the head. "I can't…" She briskly walked down the hall, heading to the stairs, questioning her feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth couldn't tell if Sarah was toying with him or if she was just trying not to fall in love. Either way, it was breaking his heart. Why did he have to fall in love with her? Why was he so desperate to love and be loved? He was used to being alone. He was used to not caring for anyone, but himself. Now Sarah wants to stay and fight with him. There is no logic behind it. If he gets slain, then there is nothing that can be done. Her help won't do anything.

It was fifteen minutes since he kissed her and now he was just sitting on his throne, not knowing what to do with himself at the moment. Annoyed, he summoned a crystal in his palm and glared into it as an image of Sarah, Hoggle, and the beast were wondering through the Labyrinth. He didn't know what they were talking about, but by the way she was laughing, she seemed… happy.

"I can't make her fall in love," he lifelessly murmured to himself. "Especially if she doesn't want me." He wrapped his gloved fingers around the crystal into a fist and it disappeared.

Then a grim thought came to mind.

What if she is toying with him? What if she is purposely trying to get his hopes up? What if she does want to make him suffer? She says she'll make up her mind when the war starts and if she does go, it was just a cruel trick. Of course she wouldn't stay. She has a family and what woman would stay in the Underground when she had everything she wanted in her own world?

Sarah was much crueler than he thought…

Either way, he'll just forget that it ever happened and just turn away. Besides, his kingdom was on the brink of war– There was no time to romance. An army of at least hundred was going to be at the Labyrinth's gates and he didn't even stand a chance since he only at least seventy. He was still not going to surrender, but it will be a bloodbath.

A distant grumbling was coming up the stairs, causing him to roll his eyes– Knowing exactly who it was.

"Your Majesty," an annoyed Altha called as she entered the room with her blue dress dragging on the floor. Her yellow eyes were narrowed, irritated. "I need a guard to get another cat for me. I'm running low on stitching."

Jareth lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "Certainly you can get that."

"Oh, yes. Silly me." She started to hobble away. "C'mon, 230-year-old legs. Let's look for cat gut."

He took a deep breath and lightly closed his eyes. "Wait."

The alchemist slowly turned to him with a smile.

"I'll send a guard on the search," he looked at her, unamused. "But really, I have better things to worry about than stitching."

"Yes, like a war."

He bitterly turned away, trying not to think of _her_.

"Oh," Altha slowly began in realization. "That's not worry on your face, King Jareth– That's disappointment."

Jareth closed his eyes, hating when the old hag does this because she "knows him better than anyone else in the kingdom." He opened his eyes, trying to ignore her.

"It's the woman, isn't? You love her."

"Don't you have stitching to worry about?" He dryly asked.

"You don't think she loves you, do you?"

Frustrated, he stood up and started to briskly pace in front of his throne. "She is driving me mad and I don't know if she actually means to do it or not. I understand she has a family to return to, but she doesn't tell me upfront that she doesn't want to be with me or not. She has me always guessing! I have forgotten about her for fourteen years and now she is back, she wants to stay until the war, but I don't know if she will even leave then." He stopped in his tracks, trying to remain calm as his mind was rushing with feelings about the woman. How he just wanted to kiss her again…

"Do you want her to go?" Altha calmly questioned.

He snapped his gaze to her. "I want her to be honest with me! When I even kissed her she just left." He released a breath, slowly shaking his head, looking away as his heart was slowly turning to stone. When he had kissed her, he thought for sure that she was going to stay. She had let him kiss her!

"Jareth."

The cold tone in the healer's voice made him look at her.

Her yellow eyes were stern like a grandmother's. "Don't lose your heart. I know how you are. You have been hurt too much and I know eventually that heart of yours will become numb– It will change you for worse." With those words, she turned away, and left.

* * *

When Sarah returned to the castle with Hoggle after 45 minutes of being out, her heart was still heavy. She had lightened up while she was with her dear friends, but now it was time to return to the castle and if she ran into Jareth, she didn't know what would be said. She assumed that it would be like that nothing had happened between them, but she knew that their hearts would be yearning for one another. She knew that he loves her and she loves him– Yes. Loves him. She finally accepted the fact since she allowed him to kiss her, but she still has to return home.

Not wanting to think about it, Sarah just acted as if nothing had happened.

Until another training session came an hour later.

Since they have trained for three days now, she was starting to foreshadow his next move as did he. During a heated, twenty-minute match, Sarah refused to give up as her mind was made– She was going to stay and fight. She was going to fight for the Goblin Kingdom, fight against the elves, and fight at the Goblin King's side. If she wasn't going to be with him, then she was going to at least fight along side him. This kingdom will not fall!

With a swing of her arm, a loud clatter was heard, bringing her back to reality and her eyes grew in disbelief as she was staring at a tip of a sword. Panting for air, she glanced to her right, seeing her own iron sword reflecting the sunlight on the ground seven feet away.

"If this was war, you would've been impaled without hesitation," Jareth coldly stated, chest heaving for breath, then snapped his sword to his side. "Try again." He stepped back, allowing her to retrieve her sword with his heavy gaze locked onto her.

 _Fear him. Love him. Do as he says and he'll be my slave…_ Sarah thought as she picked up her weapon. How can anyone make him into a slave? Did he mean that he would actually do whatever he can to please her? He would give her his all and possibly everything if it meant having her love in return? She returned to him, ready for another match. She didn't fear him, but she loved him. She won't do what he says and he won't be her slave. If she were to be with him, it would be real love.

The warrior-to-be faced the blond king, readied her sword, and looked him in the eye. How those unique eyes can be so mocking…

No.

He would never be her slave. He would be her lover and she would fight at his side. The Goblin King would be nothing but her lover because no-one, not even Sarah Williams, can make the Goblin King into a slave.


	11. Chapter 11

After falling asleep and waking up knowing that she was going to stay for the battle, the first thing Sarah did in the morning was remove the crystal necklace. She no longer needed it now since she knew that she was going to leave after the war. She placed it on the bed as she got dressed in the green dress, then picked up the necklace just as there was a knock on the door. How did they know that she was awake? "Come in," she called.

The door opened to an elderly, new guest in green robes with a green hood over her blue head. Her yellow were gentle as she closed the door.

Sarah's head perked with confusion at the sight of the alchemist. "Altha. Is something wrong?"

"I have to talk to you." The elderly woman approached her with concern. "About Jareth."

Her blood chilled at the name. "What is it?"

Altha took a small breath glanced at the stoned floor, then back to her. "I want to know if you love him."

Sarah blinked.

"Jareth loves you and I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but I was busy with things and I needed to talk to you as soon as I could." She started to wring her hands. "I have known the King since he first arrived and I know how he is. He loves you, Sarah. He truly is in love with you, but do you love him in return?" She looked up at her with hope.

Reluctantly, she nodded with a sigh. "I do, but I don't want to. I can't stay with him. I mean… I have a family at home."

Altha nodded. "I do understand."

A thought then came to her mind. "Also, he once told me that if I was to love him, he would be my slave." She smirked, lost and confused. "I still don't know what to think of that."

"Jareth is a complex man," the old woman sighed, gaze drifting away. "He is also reckless, but not stupid. He will not make foolish decisions… unless love is involved. He tries so hard to keep his guard up, but like everyone, he needs love." She sadly shook her head. "His own mother didn't want him, but I will tell you for certain," her eyes grew strong, "he doesn't say that to anyone. He is also not saying it to the point where he'll do what you say. If he truly loves you," she pointed a wrinkled finger at her, staring her in the eye, "and he truly does, he will be more than a slave. He would defend you till the last drop of his life's blood. He would love you till the last beat of his heart. He will stand by your side as long as you stand by his. Jareth is too loyal to the point where he will give his all. He would destroy himself just to get love in return." She took the human's hand as if begging. "Sarah. If you do love him, don't put him through it. He's suffered enough. I didn't know how serious he was until you told me what he said."

Sarah saw that she really cared for the King like a grandmother and it touched her heart. Not only that, but Jareth would lay down much more than she had thought. Never had she met a man do that, but she didn't know if that was a good thing, either. "I won't," she promised.

The alchemist released her hand, taking a step back. "Then tell him." She turned to the door as though she regretted for saying too much, then she slowly opened the door, walked out, and silently closed the door behind her.

Sarah just stood there, thinking about the alchemist's words from what Jareth had meant fourteen years ago and to the part that she should tell him. Didn't Altha know that would make things worse if she did tell him? If she did have Jareth's heart, she would treat it like fine glass and protect it. She would not let it break because she knew once it did, the glass would turn to stone and having a guard would no longer be necessary. Is that what Altha had meant by for Sarah to tell him? Of course it was. She completely turned her back after the kiss. She didn't even tell him anything, but instead she let his hopes up with no explanation. She had just left him hanging when she didn't even know what to do herself.

Why?

Why didn't she tell him yesterday? Oh, that's right– She wanted to sleep on it to see if her feelings were real. Of course they were real! She fell in love with him, has been trying to deny it, then doesn't even talk to him about it. Now, she was going to tell him and fight along side him. She still wanted to return home, but she couldn't leave without tell him, right? Or would that just make things worse?

Sarah sighed, bowed her head, and thought, _What would be less painful for both of us?_

* * *

The woman made her way to the throne room while she was coming up with different scenarios. She couldn't stay with him, so if she told him, would that just make them both wonder of what could've happened between them? And if she didn't tell him, would they move on and no longer think of it? But that wouldn't be the case for her because she did love him and would wonder of what could've happen if she told him how she felt.

She had two serious relationships in ten years and was even proposed to once, but the relationship didn't last long enough to get to the altar. Now she was in a relationship that was just not working out, and like Altha had said: Jareth was too loyal and does not fall in love easily. He would risk his own life for her and is that what she wanted? No. She didn't. But who knows what would happen if they were together. Who knows what sacrifices would be made…

But now the question was: What would be less painful for both of them?

"Jareth," she said as she entered the throne room, finding the King bored on his throne once more, deep in thought. She approached him and held out the necklace by the chain. "I will be fighting along side you, so I won't be needing this anymore."

His emotionless gaze met her own, then turned to the necklace, and carefully picked it up by the golden chain. "What made you come up that decision?" He cooly asked, placing the piece of jewelry into the palm of his gloved hand, then placed his other hand over it, rubbed it, and within seconds the necklace disappeared.

What would be less painful?

"It wouldn't feel right leaving," she lamely answered.

His hypnotic eyes looked into her own once more. "Well, then if you are to stay for the battle, we have some more training on our hands."

Sarah just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

If she did stay, what if things didn't work out between them? Was it worth a risk?

She turned away, leaving the man she loved alone with a heavy heart. She did have all day to tell him and didn't want to tell him at the last minute. She would tell him while they were both alive and not while he was dying in her arms.

Her heart lurched.

Where did that come from?

He wasn't going to die. He was going to live! He was going to defeat the elves and continue his rule as the Goblin King. Then she remembered what he had told her while dancing: Who knows what fate has in store.

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. "No," she whispered to herself. "He is going to live. Jareth is going to live."

* * *

Jareth grinned with amusement and humor as the crystal necklace returned into his palm, knowing that there was something much more behind it than her just wanting to stay for the battle. She was still a woman with a family and her own life, after all. She didn't want to die for him or his kingdom.

He'll simply give her what she wants.


	12. Chapter 12

_Then sun had just sat– Marking the second day of travel when the elven army arrived in goblin territory. Now all they had to do was rest for a couple of hours until they tackle the Labyrinth, then eventually the castle itself._

 _The tri-bladed dagger was heavy on Nalth's side as she dismounted her Palomino horse, itching to finish the Goblin King off with the elven monarchs heirloom. She looked out to the grand Labyrinth below them with the small castle in the middle and smiled. Soon that Labyrinth would be all hers. Everything in its walls will belong to her; starting in three hours._

* * *

What would be less painful for both of them?

What would be easier for both of them?

The questions never left Sarah's mind since this morning as she was now sparring against Jareth for the second time today. Despite blocking and dodging his attacks, trying to win this round. Every time his eyes flashed at her as if she was an enemy, her heart would break like they were mocking her. Through the ringing and the clashing of their swords, she couldn't help, but think of him. Then she nearly lost her footing within three minutes of the round and was brought back to reality. She needed to prove that she was good enough to fight in the battle and that meant defeating the King. She came back with a fierceness that would make one think that they were on opposite sides.

For fifteen minutes the swordsmen kept it up without laying a single blow on one another as they flawlessly foresaw their opponent's moves– Making them both even more determined. By the thirty-minute mark, they were both worn out.

"That's good for now," Jareth panted, sheathing his sword. He smirked at her as she did the same. "You have certainly improved within four days."

"Am I ready for the battle?" She gasped for air, looking at him with wonder.

He released a breath as the smirk faded. "Can't say. You and I have been training twice a day for four days now, but when it comes down to it– we'll see."

Sarah just nodded, understanding and hoping that she was going to be ready because who knows when the enemy would strike.

* * *

Sarah was gnawing on the back of his mind and just wouldn't leave him alone, causing him to be too reckless to lounge in his throne. Jareth made his way up the stairs to the chamber of illusionistic stairs and just stood at the edge, thinking. "I can't," he whispered to himself, "live…within you…" He took a deep breath, slightly turning away in disappointment, remembering that song fourteen years ago when he fell for the girl at the time, then she broke his heart. What was he thinking? She was only just a girl. Still sixteen. But now she was a woman and lovely as ever… and crueler than before as she was still holding her dagger that was fortunate enough to taste his heart's blood. Now, he was just waiting for the final blow.

Foot steps quietly echoed up the staircase behind him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, placing his gloved hands behind his back, knowing who exactly they belonged to. He opened his eyes, preparing for her sharp words.

"I have to talk to you," she quietly said behind him.

"What of?"

"There's something that I have to tell you, actually." She sounded uncertain and hesitant.

Jareth looked at the corner of his eye, then back ahead of himself. "All I ask is that you tell me the truth because for the passed couple of days you have been tormenting me and driving me mad."

"I know that now," Sarah murmured. "I just didn't know when or if I should tell you."

His eyes darted to the corner.

If?

He turned around, facing her with bafflement. "If?" He sharply questioned. " _If_ you should tell me?"

The young woman avoided his gaze. "I just wanted to make it easier… on both of us." She then looked at him, but for only a second.

Jareth stepped forward in cold frustration. "Four days you have been tormenting me," he hissed, "as I have been waiting to figure out what your feelings for me were. When I kissed you, you left. You know that I love you and yet you won't give me an answer and now you don't _if_ or _when_ you should tell me?" He stared at her in disbelief.

She certainly was cruel… And yet, her long, green dress and lovely face gave her an energy that was strong and lovely. How he hated and loved her at this very moment…

"Now tell me, Sarah Williams," he grabbed her by the arm, causing her to look at him with surprise, "tell me exactly what you feel."

The woman hesitated as fear washed over her lovely and mocking hazel eyes. "I love you, but… I can't stay. I just wanted to make things easier and–"

His breathing grew heavy and his eyes were locked on her own, questioning if her words were true.

"I do love you, Jareth," she repeated, her eyes were now aching with inner pain, "but I can't stay. I…" Her voice faded.

Jareth just clenched her arm, not breaking their gaze, trying to figure out what to say or even think. She just admitted that she loved him, but right now, he felt… nothing. Absolutely nothing as if his heart just went numb… as if her dagger had done its job. Was she too late? Was he over her just like that? "For the last two days," his voice was low and dry, "I was trying to figure out if you loved me or if you were just trying to get my hopes up… You could've spared me the pain by telling me sooner."

"I only figured it out since you kissed me," she admitted.

"And all this time I thought you were just being cruel."

It felt like his heart didn't even have a beat.

Sarah looked away, then back at him. "When this war is over you want me to stay, don't you?"

He did want her to stay. He always wanted her to stay. "After being alive for 145 years," he dryly began, "it would be nice to have someone at my side."

Her eyes drifted away as if another thought came to mind.

"Don't think about it too much," he bitterly stated and released her, then made his way for the stairs with his heart numb and lifeless.

* * *

Sarah just stood there for a moment, replaying what had just happened.

Never had she seen Jareth shut down like that nor had he grabbed her like that before. There was no doubt that she had hurt him deeper than she had imagined. With a heavy heart, she walked down the stairs, to an empty throne room, then made her way to her room. When she got to her room, she just threw on the white nightgown, crawled into bed, and thought about the man's heart she had just broke.

The woman was having a dreamless sleep that was abruptly shattered by a loud bell that started to ring through the castle in distress.

Sarah's eyes flew open, knowing exactly what was happening. She got to her feet, ran out the door, and took a sharp right. As she ran down the hall, soldiers could be heard echoing; scrabbling for order, until a familiar voice shouted orders, causing her to halt to listen for where it was coming from. Just as Sarah looked behind her, she jumped as Jareth was now standing in front of her dressed in a white blouse; black pants; and boots, and his glare was enough to make her blood chill.

"They have arrived," he coldly stated. "Fifteen groups in fifteen difference entrances. I need you ready and on your guard if you're going to fight." He walked passed her, heading to the stairs. "They should be here within thirteen hours if they do make it."

"Jareth–" Sarah tried.

"I'll be in the throne room," he called without looking back at her.

Without another thought, Sarah hurried to her room, slammed the door closed, threw on her armor, then ran out the door. This was it. They were under attack! The war between goblins and elves had began!


	13. Chapter 13

It takes thirteen hours for the Labyrinth to be completed, but due to all of the traps and guards that were in the Labyrinth, there might be less than half of the army that could arrive at the castle by that time. However, despite the odds of them making it to the castle, the guards and Sarah were ready for battle– Jareth was just casual about it and that almost scared the woman, but trusted his judgement. She and the guards stayed in the throne room, huddled around the King, who held a crystal in his hand that showed the first group of five in the north, wondering around.

Sarah watched the group question about which direction to take, then decided on splitting in two.

"And they are lost already," Jareth dryly stated. He waved a hand over the crystal, changing the image to another group just as three of the six fell into a trap.

Sarah couldn't help, but smile at the sight as the goblins laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy," Jareth laughed, joyously tossing the crystal in the air and catching it. He waved a hand again, switching to another group from the south that a woman with long red hair, dressed in mail with a silver circlet on her head. "Ah, and here is Her Royal Majesty herself."

"That's her?" Sarah asked as the image zoomed in on the young elf's cold, grey face with dark, yellow eyes.

"Queen Nalth, my former fiancee." He tilted his head with wonder. "Do you think if I send her flowers, she'll forget the whole thing?" He smiled with humor, straightening his head.

The goblins cackled around them.

The image zoomed out and just before he was about to change it, a motion of a guard beside the Queen caught Sarah's eye. "Wait. Zoom out."

He did so and in front of the guard was a dwarf.

"Hoggle," she whispered in cold horror.

Jareth frowned. "Why do I have a feeling that he accidentally said too much?"

"I have to save him!" She cried, about to leave, until he grabbed her arm.

"Yes," he sarcastically snapped. "Let's have the champion of the Labyrinth encounter a queen with five soldiers just to save your friend. I protected you from them for a reason and don't think that you stand a chance."

Sarah listened and thought about it, knowing that he was right, and was trying think logically about all this.

Hoggle returned to his home about two days ago by the gate and now, he was in danger. She didn't stand a chance against five solders by herself and there was no way she was going to risk goblin solders nor the King just to save her friend, but he needed help. As long as the dwarf was alive and unharmed, that is all that she could ask for. "They're using him to lead them to the castle, aren't they?"

"More than likely."

She turned to him with large eyes. "So he'll be okay if he does so?"

"Yes, but he will lead them straight to us."

Sarah looked away and nodded. She remembered her friend saying that he was scared of Nalth than he was of Jareth, so there was no doubt that he would do what the Queen says.

Jareth gently lifted her by the chin to look her in the eyes. "If they do arrive, there will be less of them than they started with and I will keep an eye on your friend."

She just nodded. Then, she sighed. "Jareth," she glanced away, then back at his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you and–" She gave a yawn, covering her mouth. "Excuse me."

The King just stared at her, unamused. "You need sleep. I'll send a guard to wake you when anything happens."

She was about to open her mouth, then he said:

"You need it."

Seeing that he was right, she nodded. "Okay. Good-night, Jareth." Then started to walked to the stairs.

"Good-night, Sarah," he gently replied, watching her leave.

His men began to quietly snigger again.

He shot them a warning glare, causing them all to immediately stop. He looked to the clock by his throne and saw that it was only ten at night. Sarah only received less than thirty minutes of sleep and after a long day of training, he understood why she was tried. Not only that, in thirteen hours, they had a war to fight. He tossed the crystal in the air as he started to walk away, leaving a guard to catch it. "If anything happens, wake me."

* * *

In her dream, she was dancing with him for one last time like they had done fourteen years ago. She couldn't believe that he still loved her even though what she did, and something told her that he will always love her. Before something happens either during or after the war, she had to let him know that she truly did love him, but she was going to return home, wasn't she? Family over love, right?

Her shoulder started to be shaken.

"Sarah," a voice hissed. "Sarah."

Sarah stirred, then remembered the elves. Alarmed, she rolled over, finding herself looking into a dark, furry goblin's red eyes. "What happened?"

"The King summons you. It's six in the morning and the elves are almost here!" The goblin's eyes grew with panic.

The woman blinked, then jumped out of bed. "I'll be there in a minute!"

The goblin scurried out, closing the door behind.

Sarah quickly threw on her armor once more, then hurried out the door to the throne room. They were almost here? How many were left? Was Hoggle alright? She practically ran to the throne and found Jareth now dressed in black armor and leather pants; lounging on the throne while staring at a crystal. "What's happening?" She demanded, briskly approaching him.

"Six of my men were killed and fifteen have been captured," he coldly answered, not breaking his gaze from the sphere with the Queen making a turn with soldiers following as Hoggle was taking the lead.

Her mouth dropped, horrified. "How many elven soldiers are left?"

"They lost a quarter of their men to oubliettes and three groups are lost. Hoggle is taking the Queen right to the castle and other groups after managed to find the right way."

Ten hours and only a quarter was trapped and only three groups were lost? Than that meant a little over of the army was on their way to the castle!

Jareth looked at her with a heavy heart. "Sarah. Are you sure you want to stay? Once they break into the city's doors, hell will break lose."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving. What of Ludo?" She knew that Didymus was safe in the bog and was disappointed that she didn't get to see him yet. Maybe after when all of this was over…

"The beast has summoned his rocks to chase away some soldiers."

At least something was going right…

She released a sigh, looking the King in the eye. "How sure are you that you will win this war?"

"My men will be slain or turned into slaves," he heavily began as he stood up, dismissing the crystal with a wave of the other hand. "I will refuse to surrender. Even if I have no man left standing or able to fight, I will not surrender and I will be slain where I stand. The only way I can end this war is if I kill Nalth herself– Which I will not hesitate to do so– and the elves will surrender." His eyes darkened. "It is her life or mine and my kingdom's, but her men are strong and I may be outnumbered by the time they reach me. You never know with war." He stepped forward, locking their gaze. "But I will make sure that your friend will make it out alive as long as I am still standing."

Sarah took a strong breath as he slowly approached her. "And will fight at your side, Your Majesty. I–" She hesitated as he gently placed a hand on the nape of her neck and leaned forward to her.

"No need for formalities," he whispered just before he gently kissed her.

Sarah slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, then she rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," she whispered as guilt still gnawed on her heart. "I'm sorry that I–"

"None of that matters now," he murmured, then bitterly smirked. "If I am to die, at least I got to kiss you again."

"Don't say that," she grumbled.

"Fate is cruel, Sarah. Tell me… Do you actually love me or is it to say what I want to hear?"

She closed her eyes, savoring his presence. "I love you, Jareth. I really do."

They just stayed like that for another moment, hoping that this wasn't the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was on edge and twitchy– Ready for action.

Sarah refused to leave Jareth's side, who was getting restless in his throne and every fifteen minutes would check on the Queen and Hoggle, who was still leading them. The three hours just crept by as the enemy was getting nearer and nearer. Traps were sprung, but the elves would mange to find their way back to the surface and about 68 of them were heading the right direction as the rest were lost or trapped.

Then on the thirteen hour, Jareth shot up to his feet, dismissed the crystal, and briskly walked to the window– Over looking the Goblin City.

"Jareth?" Sarah nervously asked, standing by the throne, watching him. "Are they here?"

He said nothing.

"Jareth?"

He then swung an arm, pointing to the guard by the bell. "The enemy has arrived!"

The short goblin immediately started to ring the bell.

Sarah ran to the King's side just as the city's gates burst open with elven solders like floodgates as the over half of the goblin army were standing their ground.

"They even made past the mechanical guard," Jareth growled.

The woman watched in horror as the elves came swinging with swords and axes while the goblins tried to fend them off with swords, spears, shields, bullets, and canons. Some elves had fallen as well as goblins. Then the enemy started throw nets over groups of goblins and tying them up– trapping them like animals. Her heart began to cry for the helpless goblins, who were trying to break free from their bonds, but there was nothing they could do. She wanted to look away, but a familiar redheaded woman caught her eye as the Queen, who shoved Hoggle away, started to make her way to the castle with a large group of soldiers behind her. If Queen Nalth dies this is all over, but right now, their own army didn't even stand a chance!

The bell ceased to ring as the goblin ran to the stairs to join the fight.

Jareth grabbed her upper arms, spun her to face him, and looked her dead in the eye. "Sarah. Listen to me. They will kill you without hesitation."

"Jare–"

"I will get you when the war is over."

A chill ran down her spine, not liking where this was going. "Jareth, no! I am not leaving you!"

"I will return for you." His eyes were begging and almost hard to look at.

Tears threatened to come at the thought of never seeing him again. "What if you don't?" She quietly challenged, staring at him in fear. "What if…"

She didn't want to finish her words, afraid that they will come true– That was the last thing she wanted to think about.

His eyes darkened. "It probably wouldn't have made a difference if you were or were not here," he sadly murmured.

"You're Highness!" A samurai solder ran in, earning their attention. "The enemy has arrived! They are in the castle!" He hurried the way he came.

Jareth snapped his burning gaze into her own. "You told me that I have no power over you," he dangerously growled, clenching her arms until they were aching. "And I still don't. Sarah. I am asking– _b_ _egging–_ you to leave while you have the chance. If you die, Sarah, I will never forgive myself!"

Pain, anger, love, hope, and disappointment were emotions that she had all seen before, but right now, it was terror– Sheer terror and pain swirling within him. The sight gave her a sickening feeling. He knows that he was going to die. He knows that he, the Goblin King himself, doesn't even stand a chance.

Gathering up every ounce of courage, she slowly said: "No."

The King slowly released her and stepped back, summoning a crystal with an expressionless emotion on his face. "You leave me no choice," he murmured, then lifelessly tossed the crystal into the air.

Sarah's eyes grew in horror as the world around her began to shift and the man before her started to fade. "Jareth!" She screamed as his heartbroken, unique eyes were locked on her own, searing into her mind like a hot brand and just as painful. Her world went a brilliant white, causing her to close her eyes tight, and a few seconds later, she opened them and gasped, finding herself in her room at home. She looked at her clothes, seeing that she was wearing her jeans, red shirt, and sneakers. Sunlight poured through her violet curtains as if it was dawn from the night she left. "No," she whispered in cold horror. "No!" She screamed, slamming her fists on her dresser. "No, no, no! Jareth!" Tears were burning her eyes. "Jareth, take me back, dammit! " She squeezed her eye tight. "I wish that the Goblin King would take me back!" She spun around, snapping her eyes open; expecting a dramatic wind or a barn owl.

Nothing.

Tears streaked her face as she took a couple of steps forward to her bed. "Jareth… Oh, God, Jareth!" She closed her eyes tight again. "I wish that the Goblin King would take me back! I wish that the Goblin King would take me back! _I wish to see the Goblin King one more time_!" She fell on her knees with her arms and head on her bed, sobbing into her quilt. "I wish to see the Goblin King! I wish that the Goblin King lives…"

She just sat there, crying into her quilt, thinking about the war and the captured goblins. They didn't stand a chance… How could they win against a strong army like the elves? The only way Jareth could win was to slay Queen Nalth and if he failed to do so, the Goblin Kingdom would fall. Images of Jareth being surrounded by elves, forced to surrender, flashed through her mind, but she knew he wouldn't surrender. No. Jareth would never surrender.

She then tried to think of the King's pale eyes… One blue and one grey… One with an average pupil and the other permanently dilated; how cold they were, but also how loving and beautiful they were.

Then thought of watching the light leave them sent a chill through her veins.

"I wish the Goblin King lives," she whispered. "I wish the Goblin King lives…"

She remembered dancing with him, falling in love with him, laughing and talking… All of those were now memories. She replayed their kisses, savored his love… Felt the imprint he left on her heart. If he was to die– if he was actually to fall in battle– she would only hope it would be quick. She only hoped that his pain-filled heart would not have to go through more agony, but if he did live, she honestly wouldn't know what she would do.

She rested her head on the side, looking around her room, then noticed that her window was closed and her bed was made.

How long was she gone for and who made her bed?

"Sarah."

The woman's head perked up with a tear-stained face. She turned around to the mirror behind her and found a grey-blue elder in the mirror with grim, yellow eyes. Her own hazel eyes grew as she whispered, "Altha."


	15. Chapter 15

Jareth just stared where Sarah was once stood for a few seconds with a heavy heart. It was for her own wellbeing. He had no other choice if he wanted her to live and if he does survive, he will go back for her. He loved her and despite their training, there was no way she was prepared for battle. How stupid and naïve he was to think that she was actually going to be prepared to fight for him. Even though she actually was willing to, he couldn't allow her to die for something that was not worth wasting her life.

Calm steps earned his attention to the staircase with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

To no surprise, a red-haired elven woman entered the throne room with a smooth smile creeping across her grey lips. "King Jareth. How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" She said, slowly approaching him with her yellow eyes glinting with slyness.

"I had the misfortune of forgetting," he dryly answered, not removing his gaze from her.

Nalth frowned. "As you had the _misf_ _ortune_ of forgetting the betrothal that our families made." Her eyes darkened. "You broke my heart."

He stared at her, suspicious of what she was trying to gain. "Broke your heart? We weren't in love."

A smooth, sad smile crept upon her lips as she stepped forward. "We could've been. I would've been your loyal wife, who would've stood by her husband to the end of time." She placed a grey hand over his chest as her smile faded. "Oh, I can see it in your eyes, Jareth. You long for love. You long to be loved… So cold and lonely. You could've had a wife, but you turned me away. Your only chance for love. Tell me, Jareth, who would've ever fall in love with you? Truly. You're a king. Women want your power. They don't care about love when it comes to marring a king. I was already meant to be a queen." She gave a brief smile. "I was just like you." She took a step back as her hand slid off his chest. "Now look where you are… Alone and about to lose everything."

The thought of Sarah loving him just because he was king made his heart jolt, but he knew she wasn't like that. She wasn't that cruel. If Sarah didn't want to be with him, then at least that was the truth and if she did, he knew that it was legitimate because it was not Sarah's nature to do such a thing. She didn't want power– She wanted happiness.

"I would rather be alone than be in a loveless marriage," he coldly stated, not removing his gaze from her. "Also, how are you not like that? You were going to marry me for that reason."

 _I wish that the Goblin King would take me back!_ A distant, familiar voice cried in his head, causing his blood to chill.

Sarah…

 _I wish that the Goblin King would take me back!_ She screamed again out of sheer desperation. _I wish to see the Goblin King!_

"Oh, Jareth." Nalth smiled, bringing him back to the present. "There is no point fooling you. When I found out that I was to be wedded to a prince who once was human, I couldn't help to laugh." She smiled, humored. "I thought my father was joking. Me? Marrying a human raised by goblins? I thought my life was going to be over! Then I began to think about ruling one giant kingdom as two in one! I was overjoyed at the thought!" She grinned, then it slowly faded with anger. "Then you completely ignored your king's wishes– The one who took you in and made you into the Goblin Prince when he could've carded you as a petty servant. He made you who are today and that is how you repaid him?" Dark amusement glittered in her eyes.

 _I wish that the Goblin King lives,_ the human now whispered. _I wish that the Goblin King lives…_

That was one wish that he truly wanted to grant.

"Now," Nalth continued, "I am just taking back what was once to be mine." She whipped out a tri-bladed dagger from her hip, and swung at him.

He managed to catch her wrist as the narrow point was close to his jugular vein. "This kingdom was never yours," he growled, staring death at the woman, feeling her strength in his grasp.

"It will be now, Jareth," she said with a small smile. "It will be as your men's bodies litter your own city while the surviving are in chains. I was meant to be queen of both kingdoms and it was only twenty years ago that my father had finally passed in his sleep." Anger burned in her eyes like a wild fire. "You were lucky! You were named king when you were still a boy and I was meant to rule along side you! I was meant to be queen already and you took that away from me!" She dropped the dagger, catching it the other hand.

Jareth released her wrist and disappeared just before she was going to plunge into his side.

 _I wish that the Goblin King lives,_ Sarah pleaded once more

Jareth appeared behind the Queen. _Working on it,_ he mentally replied, despite she wasn't able to hear.

Nalth hissed, spun around, facing him with madness in her eyes. "Why won't you just die?" She snarled and lunged at him.

Swiftly, Jareth grabbed her wrist, spun her around, placed her dagger to her throat with her own hand, and firmly held her by the waist. "Any final words, Your Majesty?" he cooly asked in her ear.

"Men!"

He looked over his shoulder as two soldiers entered with crossbows aimed at him, but stood his ground.

Nalth began to deviously chuckle. "Kill me. See what happens."

Jareth had her right where he wanted. All he had to do was slice her throat, but if he did that, he would have two bolts in the back. If she died though before that could happen, he would win– The soldiers would have no choice, but to surrender. However, if they did shoot him, both monarchs would be dead. He didn't have a heir, but something told him that Nalth had a plan. It was not worth risking for– He had to stay alive for his kingdom.

Reluctantly, he slowly released her and took a step back, glaring at the Elven Queen and her men as he carefully summoned a crystal behind his back.

Nalth turned around and faced him with a twisted smile. "I already won, Jareth. Just surrender, but I know you won't." Her yellow eyes glinted. "Swords nor crystals can save you and right now, you can either take a steel bolt or surrender for further execution."

"Friendly, aren't you?" he coldly retorted, still holding the crystal.

She gave a forced smile. "I wanted my father's blade to end your miserable life, but now I just want you to die."

He smiled. "Sorry to disappoint." He disappeared, then reappeared behind guard, impaling him with his sword. Just as the other soldier as about to shoot at him, he tore the sword from the body, spun around, slashed the crossbow out of the elf's hands, then came back with a swift stab to the side– Killing the elf. He removed the sword, pointed the bloodied blade to the Queen, stared her in the eye, and dangerously said, "Don't underestimate me."

The Queen glanced at her dead soldiers, then back to him with a frown, sheathing her dagger. "Then we shall have a little duel. No magic. No disappearing. Swords only."

He swiped his sword to the side. "Very well." He stepped aside, allowing the Queen to retrieve a sword from a fallen soldier.

The opponents faced each other with weapons drawn, ready for the other to strike first, until the Queen lashed out.

Jareth kept blocking her left and right– Surprised by how quick and skilled she was. If there was one thing he did not except from Nalth, that was being a skilled swordsman. He almost wanted to complement her, but that was giving her too much credit– Especially when he had to jump back a couple of times to avoid the steel blade. Until he gave the Elven Queen a deep cut on the cheek.

Snarling, she came back with fire. Her arm was stronger and filled with rage that it was hard for him to have an offense. Then, to his horror, she snapped his sword out of his hand; clattering away from him.

Panting, Jareth found a sword's tip in front of his face. Since it was a fair match and deal, there was nothing else that he could do. Remembering what his predecessor once told him: Accept your defeat in honor because you did all you could. Defeated, the King heavily went to his knees while the Queen started to circle him like a vulture with her sword still pointed at him.

He accepted his defeat in honor…

"Surrender?" She mockingly questioned.

"It was a fair match," he lifelessly replied, gaining his breath back. "You bested me."

He did all he could…

"I did." The Queen stood behind him, grabbing him by the hair, raised his head and placed the blade to his throat, staring down at him. "Now I want to see the life dissipate from your eyes."

He just stared at her, granting her that final wish.

His life's work, his men, kingdom– Everything that he stood for had crumbled at his feet less than thirty minutes. That was pathetic. What kind of king was he if he couldn't even last a hour? What would the king before him even say? Would he be disappointed and ashamed that the one he trusted to be his heir completely failed to protect the kingdom? Would he regret even taking him in? Or would he be proud?

The King's heart was calm, his breathing was calm, but his mind was not. He was going to die as a failure of a king and when he finally had someone love him, he was going to die. He couldn't accept his fate, but there was no other way to go through it.

 _Accept defeat in honor…_


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah opened her eyes, finding herself back in the castle and dressed in her black armor, leather pants, and boots with the alchemist at her side. The faint clashing of swords echoed through the halls as they were standing by the door of the alchemy lab. It felt like she was only gone for five minutes and it already seemed that the war was practically over. Was it really that quick or was she gone longer than she thought?

"Do you have a sword?" Altha asked with sly eyes, ready for action.

"It's in my room."

"Get it and go to the throne room– I saw the Queen go there. I would come with you, but I'm the only healer this castle has and I'm in the middle of healing five soldiers."

She nodded, getting ready to hurry for her weapon. "I understand. Also, if you find a dwarf–"

"I will keep him safe if I do. Now go!"

Sarah turned around and bolted for the stairs to the next top floor. She managed to get safely to her room to find the sheathed sword leaning against the nightstand where she had left it. She tied the belt around her waist, then hurried out the door– Heading straight to the stairs at the end of the hall. She was almost surprised how she had not ran into a single elf yet, but clearly they were not at this part of the castle. When she neared the throne room, she took a deep breath, and when she peeked around the corner, she found two elven soldiers guarding the entrance way. She pinned her back to the wall, took a deep breath, unsheathed her sword and ran out to them.

The soldiers quickly drew their swords just before she was about to strike and, just like Jareth had taught her, she foresaw their attacks. She dodged and blocked, but not wanting to waste time with them, she quickly hurried up the stairs with them on her heel. When she entered the throne room, she nearly skidded to a halt, finding a sight that made her heart skip a beat: Jareth on his knees with the redheaded Queen holding a sword to his throat.

The two guards ran in after her.

The Queen slowly raised her head to the distraction, giving a brief smirk in disbelief. "You've got to be joking…" Her yellow eyes were twinkling with a strange madness.

Sarah noticed the flare in Jareth's eyes as they locked on her, but ignored it. "Let him go, Nalth, and call off your men."

Judging by the fresh, deep cut on the Queen's left cheek; staining her light-grey skin. Sarah knew that Jareth managed to give her a good slice. She then glanced down at the two bodies of elves by her left. Clearly he had gotten to them, too…

The Queen gave her men a gesture with her head, making them sheath their swords and leave. She then gave a grim chuckle. "Now why should I when I'm so close to winning this kingdom?" She roughly jerked the blade into Jareth's neck, looked down at him, then back to her. "You're the champion of the Labyrinth, aren't you? What in the gods' names are you doing here?" She studied her, then smiled in puzzlement. "No. No, you didn't, Jareth." She looked down at the King again. "You were going to make a warrior out of her, weren't you? After you saved her, you kept her here and trained her?"

His jaw tightened, looking away in frustration, cursing the human and possibly himself.

The Queen leaned forward and quietly said, "After I kill you, I might have her work for me. But don't worry… I'll keep the lonely men away from her."

Sarah felt the rage radiate off of Jareth; trying to control himself with every muscle.

Ignoring the words, a thought ran through her mind.

She stood strongly and announced, "I challenge you to a duel, Nalth."

The King whipped his head to her, growing desperate, but the Queen held his hair tight. "Don't do it, Sarah. She's going to kill you! It's not worth it! Just listen to me for _once_ and _leave_!"

She gripped her sword, not removing her eyes from the Elven Queen. Never had Jareth raised his voice to her and it almost scared her. Not because of his voice was raised, but the fact that he was truly terrified for her safety. "I'm not leaving, Jareth," she strongly replied.

She felt his stare burn into her as if mentally cursing her once more.

"Now," the Queen began, standing up straight, "what makes you think that I won't just kill him?"

Fear lurched in her heart as she drifted her gaze to the King, who was staring at her– begging her– to leave. She couldn't abandon him. She couldn't leave him to die and his kingdom fall. If Altha hadn't come for her, he would've died and all would be lost. When he told her that he would return for her, he wouldn't have. But now here she was and instead of fighting along side him, she was going to fight for his life and kingdom.

Nalth then looked at the both of them. "Oh, don't tell me…" She looked at Jareth. "You love her." She gave a brief smirk of disbelief. "You actually love her and by the look of things, she completely has your heart." She gave a small pause, then turned to the human. "I accept your challenge and Jareth will have no choice, but to stand aside because he is too honorable to interfere with a duel." She yanked on his hair, causing him to wince. "Am I right, Jareth?"

"Go to hell," he snarled, glaring at her.

"Of course I'm right." She withdrew her sword, roughly shoved him aside, and stepped forward to the woman. "So you are aware: The only reason I had Jareth where I did was because I defeated in him a match." She stood strong and ready. "You won't be any different, human."

Sarah readied her sword, took a deep breath– Mentally going through everything that Jareth had taught her in the past four days. She was nowhere close to being intermediate with a sword, but it was either succeed or die trying. She knew her chances were slim since Jareth, who is a professional swordsman, had lost… But she had to try.

The Queen came at her with a swing of full force.

Sarah managed to strongly block it, and then started slashing. She was almost taken aback by the Queen's skills as she tried to send in a blow, but kept getting blocked. Then when the human nearly stumbled over an elf's body, she recalled that Jareth had a brief upper hand before, and sure enough, Nalth took that brief advantage of sending in a stab, but Sarah jumped aside. She glanced at Jareth, who was standing on the sidelines, watching her with cold worry like a mentor wishing that he could remove his unprepared pupil from battle. But like Nalth had said: He was too honorable to interrupt a duel.

The woman noticed the opponent's attacks and pattern, allowing her to have a comeback– Seeing an opening for offense. Remembering what Jareth did with her, with a strong arm, she swatted the sword from the Queen's hand and pointed her sword at defeated opponent.

Nalth, panting for air, gave a scheming smile as blood continued to run down her cheek and her yellow eyes glinted. "Oh, Jareth taught you well, but not well enough." She jumped to the side, pulled Sarah by the wrist, unsheathed a dagger, and plunged it in the human's abdomen.

Sarah froze in chilling pain as her eyes widened and the sword slowly fell from her hand.

She didn't even hear Jareth call her name as she cringed in agony when the blade twisted deeper. Tears blurred her vision while she felt herself fall onto her back. She blinked the tears away, trying to make sense of what was happening, but the only she could feel was sickening pain. She didn't pay attention to the rough scuffle as her mind was swimming and body was heavy. She knew that she was stabbed, but what was going to happen now? Was she going to die? Was this how it was going to end? Dying in battle? At least Jareth was alive… Right?

It felt like time had stopped, until a person knelt beside her, but even then it felt like the world around them was frozen.

"Sarah?" The voice sounded desperate.

She knew it was Jareth, but she couldn't speak. She tried to take one glance at his beautiful, unique eyes, but he looked away before she could, then she felt pressure on her wound, causing more tears to rise. She inhaled deeply.

"Sarah. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. You're going to be fine."

Panic.

Fear.

Worry.

He was trying so hard to stay calm.

He always tried to be strong…

She wanted to speak, but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes were open, but she just kept seeing images of her family… It was true– One's life really do flash before their eyes. Fear lurched in her gut. She wasn't going to die, was she? She didn't want to die… She wasn't ready! She had a family and a career! And what about Jareth? He was going to blame himself! She couldn't die! Not like this…

Then she felt her body being picked up, but she didn't want to move. She just wanted to rest, but her panicking mind wouldn't let her.


	17. Chapter 17

The sight of Nalth's sword flying from her hand made Jareth's pounding heart calm in disbelief. Never had he thought that Sarah was able to win in a true duel and she impressed him– Again. Just as he was about to step forward, the Queen leapt aside, grabbed the woman's wrist, unsheathed her dagger, and stabbed her.

His blood ran cold and heart plummeted to his gut as he watched her fall on her back, then turned his gaze to the Queen, who stepped back, holding the bloodied dagger, then to Sarah's sword that laid in front of the mad Queen and sprinted to it. The Queen was about to slash him with the dagger, but right when he picked it up, he disappeared, then reappeared right behind her.

Predicting his intentions, Nalth jumped aside. Spun around and flashed a twisted smile, locking gazes. "Oh, Jareth… You really did love her."

He glanced at Sarah, who was breathing rather quick.

No doubt she was going into shock.

He couldn't waste time with the Queen, but the elven woman was too quick on her feet. He looked back at the Queen's maddening eyes, then began slashing, causing the Queen to keep jumping back as fear washed over her face as he didn't even pause for a breath of air. Images started to flash before Jareth's death-filled eyes. This woman killed and captured his men and now she stabbed Sarah. He was not going to let her live!

He didn't even notice her dagger hit the ground as he kept slashing like a madman until he backed her in the wall.

"Jareth…" Nalth whimpered, now scared for her life, holding a hand in surrender as the other was on the wall. "Please…"

The maddened King grabbed her throat as she clawed at his wrist, staring her in the eyes. "I want to see the life dissipate from your eyes," he dangerously growled.

Before Nalth could say anything, he ran Sarah's sword through her– Staring in her frightened, yellow eyes as blood started to trickle from her mouth. The Queen clenched his wrist for dear life, until her eyes grew dull and her legs started to go from under her, then the Queen laid motionless at his feet.

Taking a step back, the King lowered the sword to the ground, then hurried to Sarah and knelt by her side. Her skin was pale, eyes were wide with tears streaking the corners and her breathing was quick and heavy. He removed his gloves and applied pressure on the wound, feeling her take a deep, pain-filled breath. "Sarah," he said, trying to remain calm, but his panicking heart was besting him. The armor was like leather to that dagger… "Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. You're going to be fine."

He didn't know if that was a lie because she was already in shock. She lost too much blood and it was only a matter of seconds before she was going to pass out. Quickly, he picked her up, got to his feet, and carried her out to the stairs, walking passed the two elven soldiers guardian the stairway and a moment later, he heard them start to shout: "The Queen is dead!" Jareth would glance at Sarah's eyes and when he saw that they were growing heavy, he averted his gaze ahead of himself. "Sarah. I need to stay awake."

Instead, her tense body grew limp.

His heart jolted, glancing at her eyes that were now closed. When he came to the third hall, he practically ran to the alchemist room while the sound of soldiers' feet echoed through the walls. He kicked the wooden door open, slamming it against the wall.

Altha's head shot up as she was banging a goblin's arm, then horror washed over her face. "No…"

Jareth stared at her as he stormed inside, and carefully laid the limp woman on the floor beside the fire place. "Save her," he heavily ordered. "Can you save her?"

The healer knelt beside the woman, gently touching the wound, then placed her fingers on her neck. "She's alive, but barely."

"Can you save her?" He nearly shouted, trying to keep calm to the best of his abilities.

The healer turned to the other four goblins in the back room. "I need you all out. Now. You're all going to live and I will see to you when I'm finished here."

The five, bandaged soldiers practically scrambled out, fearing their King's desperation, but smiles crept on their faces at the sight of him.

"You too," Altha hissed, turning back to the wounded woman.

"What is she doing back here?" Jareth hissed, staring at the healer as if she knew the answer. "I sent her back!"

The elder whipped her gaze to him. "She is near death and you want to talk about this now?"

Understanding, he nodded, then walked out the room, closing the door behind.

* * *

The goblins cheered and chanted "Long live the Goblin King" for the next three hours as they celebrated in the throne room. However, not being in a celebratory mood, the King just locked himself away in his room and dressed in casual clothes after being in armor longer than he likes. He would briskly pace as thoughts of Sarah's death choked his mind. She was still in Altha's care, who had yet to tell him anything. Getting to worked up, he went to the throne room where his over half of his remaining men were now drunk and cheered at the sight of their King.

Two hours ago they buried and mourned the fallen, but now they celebrate the living and freedom.

Jareth flopped on his throne as the oblivious creatures continued to celebrate with laughter, drinking, and pranks. He seemed fine on the outside, but his heart was panicking and mind was spinning. He knew that if it wasn't for Sarah, he would've been killed and Nalth would be sitting on the throne, but it wasn't worth dying for, was it? Especially when it was someone like Sarah. It wasn't even her battle to begin with. How the hell did she even return, anyway? He sent her back! He tried to protect her and she still ended up getting killed!

His blood chilled.

No.

She wasn't dead.

Sarah was not dead.

* * *

Six hours passed since he brought Sarah to Altha as the afternoon sun fell over the kingdom and the goblins continued to celebrate. However, Jareth needed to be lost in his own mind, but he knew that if he was alone, it would be dangerous. He needed his mens' voices and laughter in his head to replace the dark reminders of Sarah. He wanted to know why it was taking so long, but he knew that the wound was an awful one. He just wanted to know how she was doing.

"Jareth."

The King turned his head to the elder, who was stating at the entryway. He slowly stood up, and calmly walked passed her to have her follow down the stairs. "Does she live?" he coldly questioned as they went down the next flight of stairs.

"She does, but lost a lot of blood."

He felt sick and quietly asked, "How is she now?"

"Asleep. I need you to take her to bed."

The two fell into silence as they made their way to the third floor to the alchemy room. The alchemist opened the door to the woman laying on the floor wearing her red shirt from the first day she arrived and a strange coldness wash over Jareth at the sight. Without the faint rise and fall to her chest, it would seem like she was dead due to her pale and motionless body. She didn't even give a twitch. He entered the room, knelt beside her, and carefully picked her up and carried her out. "Does she still have a chance to die?" He quietly asked the alchemist at his side.

With Altha's silence, he knew that there was.

Their walk was silence as he carried the woman to her room where Altha pulled away the blanketing. He carefully laid her down, covered her up, and then stepped back– Just staring at her with a heavy heart. "How did Sarah return here?" he whispered, half to himself. "I sent her back."

The elder gently took his hand, tugging him to the door. "I will tell you outside," she murmured.

His heart darkened, turning to the healer, he whispered, "What?"

Altha didn't look at him.

He studied the elder. "You brought her back?" Betrayal was now in his heart. "You, a healer, brought her back to war?"

Her hand fell from his own. "I knew if something happened to you, she would save you," she heavily murmured.

"She nearly died!" He hissed, trying not to raise his voice, staring at the healer that he had trusted for 145 years. "I was trying to protect her!"

"And I was trying to protect you!" she snapped, yellow eyes flashing at him. " _Sarah_ was trying to protect you! I have a feeling she was stabbed because she was trying to protect you."

Jareth stared at her, not wanting to admit it, then he leaned forward and hissed, "She nearly _died_ because of you."

"It was a risk she was willing to take," she strongly replied. "She loves you, Jareth. And because of her, our king lives."

Jareth looked away, trying to keep calm as his fist slowly tightened, then stormed out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah stirred, feeling like a rock was sitting in her skull. She slowly opened her eyes to bright sunlight pouring through the window. Was that dawn's light? What day was it? She heard a door close, earning her attention to her door that was in fact close. Did someone leave? She tried to sit up, but sticking pain shot through her. That's right… She was stabbed. How long ago was that? She laid back in bed, lazily staring at the ceiling. Was Jareth alive? Of course he was… Otherwise she wouldn't be here. Right?

There was a quiet knock on the door.

She turned her gaze to it as it slowly opened to a familiar blond wearing a usual, low-cut blouse and golden necklace– The symbol of his rule. The King's faint smile was enough to make her heart leap in relief. "You're alive," she choked.

"So are you," Jareth commented, approaching her. "A friend let me know that you were awake."

A dwarf stepped from behind him.

Sarah wanted to jump out of bed and hug the dwarf, but was only strong enough to smile. "Hoggle. You're okay."

"Of course I am!" Hoggle replied, crossing his arms. "What did ya except?" He chuckled with humor.

"So that's it then?" She asked, starting to grow tired. "We won?"

Jareth smiled with a nod. "We won. Nalth is dead and you are alive."

"How long was I out for?"

"Twelve hours. Altha wanted to make sure you slept through the night." He then lightly frowned and looked down at the dwarf. "Uh, Hoggle, could excuse us for a moment?"

He glanced at the two of them. "Huh? Oh. Sure." He left the room, closing the door behind.

Jareth approached her with a strange emotion in his unique eyes that she once feared never seeing again. "Altha should not have brought you back, and because of it, you will have to stay here for another week or two. Your wound will take awhile to truly heal and I know you want to return home, but we can't risk it. _You_ can't risk it."

Sarah took a deep breath, getting drowsy. "Don't be upset with her. If it wasn't for her…" She didn't want to think about it. "Did you kill Nalth?"

"Yes; with your sword. We'll talk more later and let you rest." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "And Sarah? Don't ever risk your life to save mine again. _Ever._ " With that, he walked to the door, opened it, then left, carefully closing it.

Sarah just fell back asleep with a smirk on her face.

* * *

The recovery did take only a week and a half to heal– Thanks to Altha– but was bedridden for that time. At least Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo all dropped by to see her and in their company, it made her deep that didn't want to go, but had to. The homesickness was taking a toll and it turned out that she was missing for three weeks in her world. Her family must be worried sick and might be searching for her! What was she going to tell them when she goes back?… _If_ she goes back.

After a few days of physical theory– That mostly consisted of strange potions to regain her strength– Sarah was back on her feet and the only thing left was an ugly scar on her abdomen. Other than that, she was feeling pretty good. After spending almost two weeks in bed, she was eager to walk around, but had to return home and put an end to her family's worries. However…

She loved Jareth and had feared for his life. She couldn't just leave, could she? He killed for her as she nearly died for him. She knew that there was probably another man for her in her own world, but not a man like the Goblin King. He was too loyal to betray her. He was too broken to hurt her. He would give her so much to not lose her. His heart would love her till the end and would protect her till the last drop of his blood. If she loved him, he could be her slave. She could break his heart and it would still beat for her. She could make him suffer and he would still die for her. She could make his own love turn into a living hell just by whispering false words.

She could make the Goblin King go to his knees and beg for mercy and no-one had that power but her.

She knew that when he killed Nalth, he had an anger in his heart that she never had seen. She knows him like the back of her hand to the point of what she can do to his heart. She has seen the way he looks at her since she was stabbed and cold rage that gleamed within as if he feared, dreaded, and prayed that was never going to happen again. She heard his silent promises that he would kill again if it meant protecting her. She could feel his defending heart beat within his chest.

* * *

Sarah's sword never left the throne's side– It had been cleaned and taken care of since the final battle and Jareth made sure that it was going to be return to its rightful owner as soon as she could walk on her own. For eleven days Sarah was bedridden and only five days ago Altha made her potions to gain back her strength. He understood the elder's reasons to bring Sarah back, and thanks to the human, he had forgiven her. He still trusted her, but if Sarah did die, it would have been a different story. Despite Sarah's long healing process, he was glad that it postponed her stay. He would check on her and tend to her, but now that she was growing stronger and her time here might be coming to an end.

He hoped it wasn't.

She couldn't just let everything that had happened slip away as if it never did occur, could she? She was stabbed, missing for three weeks, and fell in love with him. She wouldn't just sweep it under the rug, right?

Lounging in his throne in the late morning as the goblins were with him, Jareth just stared at the sword leaning against the throne in front of him by his boot.

If she did stay, he knew that she would defend him with that sword as he would protect her and his kingdom with his last breath. If it was not for that brave, clever woman, the Goblin Kingdom would be destroyed.

"Jareth."

The King averted his attention to the entryway and his heart lightened at the sight of the human. She was wearing her typical clothes of jeans and red shirt– A sight that made him uneasy. He stood up and approached her as the goblins around them were noisy as usual. Annoyed, he took her hand and lead her to the side staircase to the chamber of illusionistic stairs. He turned to her with a small smile. "Just to get some quiet. Also, I'm glad to see that you are well and able to walk without the help of a potion." He then frowned– Wanting the question out of the way. "Have you made up your mind?" He hoped to hear what he wanted, but it didn't really work out last time.

Sarah took a deep breath as her gaze drifted down with a slow nod. "I did."

He prepared his mind and heart for her words, begging her to make it quick like a dagger to the heart.

Her hazel eyes met his necklace with sad curiosity and gently picked it up; absentmindedly admiring it. "For fourteen years I've been in the back of your mind," she strongly began. "Now I am back and stayed longer than planned… I love you, Jareth," she looked back in his eyes, pain washing over her own. "But my family is worried about me and if it doesn't work between us, I might be gambling my family and life back home." She slowly lowered the necklace, leaving her hand over it.

Jareth just stared at her, feeling her twisted dagger now at his chest; over his beating heart.

"I can't have both lives." It wasn't just pain now– There was fear and heartache. "I know I will be the death of you," she continued, trying to be strong. "I know that you are capable of doing so much more than what I know of and that terrifies me. I don't want you to risk your all. I know I will get in your line of vision." Her grip over her little dagger began to loosen like an assassin losing the will to kill. "I know that I can break you like Nalth wanted to break you as a wife. I love you, Jareth, but I don't want you to sacrifice your all for me and I can't sacrifice my family for you. This love is hurting us both." She slowly turned her head away.

Jareth, amused by her words, gently took her hand over his necklace as he carefully summoned a crystal that was like a ball of lead in the other hand at his side. "You saved my life." She looked at him as he raised the crystal on the tip of his fingers. "Sarah. You saved me and my kingdom. If anything, you are my protector and, yes, I would die for you, but I will also kill for you." He took a breath, hoping for one last chance of keeping her. "Now, you won't be able to see your family all the time, but we may think of something." He couldn't see why there would be an issue of her returning home once a week or so, but the last thing he wanted was to give her false promises.

Sarah turned her gaze to the crystal.

His heart began to run in his chest, hoping that this was not going to end the same as it did fourteen years ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Altha waved a wrinkled, grey-blue hand over the human's scarred stomach for a few seconds, then withdrew her hand. "It's healed and you no longer need potions of any kind."

With a relieved smile, Sarah rolled her shirt down and sat up in bed. "Thank you, Altha. For everything."

The healer sadly frowned, looking away.

Concern wrapped in her gut.

"There is something else that I have to tell you," she quietly began. "I didn't want to tell you during the healing process due to risk of stress." She looked her in eyes with sympathy. "There is a high chance that you may not be able to have children, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes grew as her blood chilled at those words. That can't happen. That only happens in soap operas, right? Well, she did notice that the wound was low, but she was certain that it wasn't low enough to cause permanent damage… Or at least she hoped. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not saying that it's a hundred percent, but there is a chance of damage."

"What is the percentage?" She asked, dreading the answer.

The elder took a deep breath. "Eighty."

The woman released a breath, looking away, replaying her words. What if it was true? She might not be able to have children? She knew there was some point in her life she wanted kids, but she was already thirty. Now she might not even have kids at all? She would never give her father grandchildren or her brother a niece or nephew. She would never be called a mother. What would she tell Jareth?

Jareth…

He was a king…

"He needs an heir," she quietly said, looking at the elder, "doesn't he?"

The alchemist sadly nodded. "Eventually… Yes." Her yellow eyes dulled with heartache. "But the chances are–"

"High enough…" she murmured.

Altha slowly nodded.

She slowly laid back in bed. "I just wish to be alone at the moment, Altha."

The healer released a depressing sigh, and carried on her way out the room, gently closing the door.

The woman rolled on her side as her mind was thinking about… everything.

* * *

It was like she was fourteen years back and once again she was looking into his pleading and hopeful eyes while offering her a crystal. All she needed was her determination to return home and it would've been exactly like fourteen years ago. Instead of determination, it was heartache. She wanted to see her family again and if she could see them once a week or something, then she was all for it, but there was more than just that… Jareth needs an heir.

Still trying to be strong, she gently placed a hand on the King's narrow cheek with a sad smile. "Oh, Jareth… I love you. I really, truly do."

Cold horror washed over his face. "No," he murmured. His heart was breaking in his eyes and the sight nearly broke her own. It was like his fragile, beating heart was in the palm of her hand, and she was just slowly squeezing it. "No. Sarah. Please." He took her hand, holding it as if it would disappear at his touch. "Don't. We can work this out. I'll let you see your family once or thrice a week or-or whatever you want. Sarah. Please. I…" He took a calming breath, but his eyes were terrified and desperate. "I don't want to be alone again. I want to be with you. I–I…"

Sarah slowly stepped forward to him, taking a deep breath, hoping that she was making the right decision. "I know you would sacrifice so much me."

"Sarah." His voice was was thick with pain; his heart no longer being able to bare it. "I beg of you– Don't go. Please…"

"I love you so much, Jareth." Her heart was numb to the point that she couldn't even cry if she wanted to. She already cried too much after Altha told her. She wanted her family and he needed an heir. It was not going to work. No matter how much she cried for him, she needed to be logical. Like she told him: This love would just cause them both pain. "But this time, I'm giving you up."

His eyes widened. "What?" He stared at her, confused and suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

Sarah withdrew her hand, bowed her head, then looked back at him. "You're a king. You need an heir…" She gave a tight swallow. "I don't think that I will be able to bare you children. I don't want you to–"

He violently waved the crystal away, clenched her arm with the other hand, and barked, "What?" He forcefully walked forward, making her walk back. "An heir? You're worried about that!"

Her back struck the wall, staring at him with startled eyes as his grip tightened.

"You were tearing my heart out because you're worried about an heir?" he shouted with a pale fire burning in his eyes. "I could care less about an heir!" He slammed the bottom of his fist on the wall above her head. "I watched you turn your back on me, I gave you up to save your life– I even thought I watched you die! I would've had my throat cut if it meant having you live! Now, you are going to leave me again for the final time because you fear that I need an heir?" Betrayal washed over him like a desperate rain after a fire. "I don't need an heir. I need you! I always needed you."

Tears started to burn her eyes, realizing what a fool she was.

Her desperate lover released her arm, placed a hand behind her neck, leaned forward, and whispered, "Don't give me up for such foolish things, Sarah, just give me up for your life. I beg of you…"

She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to give him false hopes. She just wanted to love him and defend him. She wanted to be his. Love shouldn't be put first over a good, caring family like her own, but love was never an easy thing to find either. It was a chance she was willing to take and Jareth was going to be her side through the rest of the way. She was going to love him as long as they were together.

"Your wish is my command," she whispered.

Jareth kissed her with his all of his heart's desire.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Sarah inserted the wax-sealed letter into her family's mailbox in the middle of the night. After three days of planning what to say to them, nothing came to mind. She was gone for three weeks without a trace. What was she going to tell them when she could only drop by a couple times a week? She didn't want to switch back to the worlds every day and night– That was just too much. It was probably better that she just stayed missing because less questions and less worrying for her safety. Besides she could still send letters to keep in touch like postcards, right? This page and a half letter will hopefully be some reassurance. With a sigh, she looked out to the dark, white house that held her sleeping father, brother, and stepmother. She then turned to Jareth, who standing behind her and held out a gloved hand to her.

She accepted it and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk down the dark street, summoning a crystal in the other hand. He tossed it into the air and the couple disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed! I want to thank you for the support. It really helps!**

 **Becoming a King is the prequel's title.**

 **R.I.P David Bowie, you will be missed.**


End file.
